


An Unwinnable Cause

by Eternusx229



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fantasy, I'm not very good at this, Janaya's house, Magic, Very new to the dragon prince so bare with me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 44,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25064287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternusx229/pseuds/Eternusx229
Summary: With the war between the human kingdoms and Xadia resolved, all seemed to fall into place after the treaty between elves and humans was established. Now, Janai and the rest of the Elven leaders are invited to Katolis regarding the treaty between the two lands. However, after some unprecedented events, both her and Amaya are sent to figure out what is causing unrest between the two lands once again. Will they be able to figure out the one who's causing the havoc that's been brought onto Xadia and those within it? Will Janai finally be able to tell Amaya about the feelings that she's been harboring since that day?
Relationships: Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After much contemplation, I've decided to finally release chapter one of this piece. 
> 
> I had wanted to post it all in one go but after I passed a specific mark I figured it was wayyyy too long. Anywho! This is my first Dragon Prince fic and I really hope I didn't mess up anything T_T I love all these characters and I love this world so much that I just couldn't wait for season 4
> 
> I've left this work as unrated because I'm unsure of which direction it'll go in. I've been so excited to share this so I hope you guys will look forward to it and thank you so much for checking it out!!

It was rare that the Queen of Lux Aurea passed through their halls. After all, she was supposed to be on the other side of the world in her own kingdom. However, today was special. Today, the king of Katolis had decided to hold a gathering of Kings and Queens from all kingdoms of the continent, to talk about the direction they wanted to move in with the treaty between the elves they had made a few years ago.

Standing in the throne room, Janai found the human kingdom a bit bleak but nevertheless full of life as she recalled the children in the streets laughing while people went about their lives. She remembered the faint scent of sweet pastries that seemed to be of the king's favorites being produced from the bakery she passed by. Scrunching up her nose to the sweet scent but curious to know what it tasted like, she moved onward. Idly conversing with Queen Aanya who, despite the short years, had grown quite tall and her features more elegant than the last she saw the young Queen. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught the sight of the other monarchs talking with a few elven guards she had bought and the King of the Skywing elves who seemed to have bought a winged elf himself to the court.

The grand doors opened, hushing their conversation and all eyes focused on the person that walked through. King Ezran had grown. In such a short amount of time she grew proud of the little boy she once knew who's aura held an air of tranquility and playfulness. "Thank you everyone for coming." His voice not stern but not wishful either. It held no weight to it but was as transparent as Janai knew the boy to be. As he went on greeting the other states, she thought to herself that perhaps the other boy, Callum, wouldn't be joining his younger brother today. A shame because the boy despite his awkwardness was quite fun to be around.

Turning to greet Ezran, she smiled at the teenage King, "Queen Janai." He slightly bowed. A twinkle in his eye telling her that had it not been for the formal occasion, she wouldn't have been addressed the way she was.

She nodded at him and bowed her respect, "King Ezran." Before he decided to move on to Queen Aanya in the same fashion.

The meeting went on. After the years had passed, with all the peace that had been given by them, Janai stood there reminiscing. Callum along with his girlfriend Rayla and no doubt without the young boy of a king who was Ezran, had made history. Human kingdoms and the elven lands reunited once more on a more understanding and forgiving ground than the years beforehand. Taking time to adjust to the sudden change, the treaty they set out negated all cause of war and sought to work together to restore a sort of balance between the two races. Now, with both humans and elves coexisting together, the world was a little better but still, there seemed to be some that didn't want to accept the change and that was why these meetings were called for.

Usually being held in Xadia, King Ezran had thought it would be a step forward for elves to step foot into a more diplomatic setting within the human kingdom of Katolis. The elves at first were skeptical but they, as much as the humans who had wanted the treaty to move forward, decided it was a risk with a hopeful outcome. Janai suppressed a sigh before she glanced at Soren who not so discreetly rushed in, huffing and panting with a smile on his face. Stretching his arms and waving at some of the people who were gathered as the king spoke.

"The guards at the Breach are standing by in case there are any problems." King Ezran responded to the elven King from the Skywing lands. Janai didn't know him personally but she knew he was a very fickle man.

Scoffing, he tried not to raise his voice at the vague response, "The threats are now far more sporadic than they ever were. I believe keeping the Breach in operation is a waste of resources." He looked at the female Skywing elf beside him, "we have heard reports of these so called 'rebels' who are passing into Xadia and destroying precious lands. We are doing everything we can to take care of the situation but we also need eyes in the human kingdoms to catch these... traitors." He finished. His voice held a stern, finality to it as he finished his sentence emphasizing the word, traitors. Janai glared at him. It was a mockery.

Moving forward, Janai glanced at him before Ezran, "King Ezran, if what he says is true then it is better for us to form a party of both human and elves to take care of this situation. This is a treaty that we strive to keep and we will work together." She turned to King Haldir, her hand subconsciously touching the hilt of her sword as she emphasized her words.

King Haldir stared at her astounded before he broke out into a dry laugh, "The human kingdoms should learn to assess their own parties. We are already low in numbers."

Shocked at his response, Janai moved back a little. Her gaze alternated between the Skywing King's glare and the female who didn't look like she wanted to be involved. Annoyed at hearing the arrogant man spout in a position he held no power over, she swiftly turned to face King Ezran while unsheathing her sword and raising it to her eye level. "As Queen of Lux Aurea, I will see to it that my soldiers assist the kingdom of Katolis. You have my word." She slightly bowed still holding her sword with her eyes closed.

"Th-this is ridiculous! The elven-"

"Enough!" Ezran finally yelled. He sighed and stood up. "Queen Janai. I appreciate your offer and after hearing what King Haldir has said, he is right. We are as responsible as those that are causing irreparable damage." Janai looked up at Ezran. He was always a good person and he never let anyone sway him. He was a king of kindred heart but the problems made by others - he carried them like they were his own. "However," he continued. "I will not deny the help from an old friend." He finished with a warm smile.

Janai smiled at his words, standing up with one final bow. "The kingdom of Duren will partake in the cause. This violence must end and we must fix it together." Queen Aanya said, stepping closer. Soon, the word of the other kingdoms vowed to help as well and Janai was amazed at the hearts of those that were not easily swayed by an ignorant man. The King of the Earthblood lands, timid yet strong also vowed.

King Haldir must've thought his own kind betrayed him because he simply scoffed and turned around. "How dare you turn your back on the King!" Opeli said, raising her voice.

Ezran raised his hand, "It's okay Opeli. He just needs some time." Smiling, he turned to everyone else, "thank you for all your help. This will not be easy and it will be a hard task to complete as we're facing those in a position we once stood. But we cannot let the desecration of innocent lives and creatures continue. If we do this together, we can find hope." Janai smiled at the teenage King's words. It seemed, he was still the same if not wiser than he once was.

"King Ezran, you have a visitor." The guard said entering the throne room.

Ezran furrowed his eyebrows. The room grew quiet once more. Anticipation growing in the air as the sound of heavy footsteps made its way to them. The sound of metal clanking with each step, growing louder and louder. Removing the helmet off their head, a large smile grew on the face of the visitor and Ezran rose, "Aunt Amaya!?"

A few of the monarchs stared at each other and Janai froze in place. She was supposed to be at the Breach. Clearing her throat, she looked away flustered as Amaya came closer and bowed to the King before giving him a hug.

"Is she supposed to do that?" A guard whispered.

Following her was her translator and commander, Gren. "I'm sorry for arriving so suddenly." He began interpreting.

Ezran chuckled. He shook his head before his smile dropped, "Aren't you supposed to be at the Breach?" Janai thought back to when she had met the human general. Their encounters and their triumphs that ultimately resulted without properly thanking one another. Janai was immediately sent to Lux Aurea right after the search for Viren ended successfully. She had other pressing matters to attend to and a coronation. A responsibility to carry following the death of her sister. She clenched her hand bringing herself to the situation at hand.

"I've left some of my best men in charge of handling the Breach." Gren translated as Amaya signed to the King. "A few of my soldiers were taken by a group that we lost track of here in Katolis." A few people gasped. Janai stood rooted to her spot. Taken? For what purpose would taking soldiers from the Breach be useful?

King Ezran thought before looking at the people in the room. "Then we must set up the parties that are available to us." The Prince of Del Bar said with a thump to his chest. "It seems these people are now attacking our own and we must take action."

The Prince was right. Now it seemed that both kingdoms, human and elven needed each other more than ever. "Queen Janai, you've bought men with you. Would they be able to help us?" Janai broke out of her train of thought, perplexed and slightly confused before the question finally settled.

"My soldiers are ready for whenever I give my word."

"Then Queen Janai and General Amaya's groups will search for these men while the rest of us search throughout Xadia and our own cities." King Ezran said. Taken aback by the words he had just said, she looked at him before looking at Amaya who had turned to her. Gren finished signing and Amaya let out a familiar smile. The same one she had given her the day they had seen the dragon Queen.

With that, the meeting had been concluded and several of the King's and Queens went about arranging their parties. Janai shifted a little seemingly flustered as Amaya came closer but before she had reached her, her gaze shifted behind Janai and a wide smile spread across her face. Running past her, Janai turned around to see Callum and Rayla who'd just walked in.

Of course.

Finding it as an opportunity to slip away, Janai headed for the door. "Queen Janai … uh, I mean…" stopping mid tracks she saw Ezran standing there with a smile akin to Amaya's except more sheepish.

"You've grown quite a lot from the last time I saw you." She said admiring his height and handsomely defined features.

"I wanted to thank you for helping us. I know you're a long way from home." Hearing those words tugged at her in a way she couldn't describe. Endearing but also gentle were the only way to describe it except it also felt like … loss. Ezran must've known the great deal of risk the elves took in coming to the human kingdoms. Despite the problems that are occurring throughout Xadia by humans no less; having an elf and especially a kingdom without a leader, was a crucial move but it was all so that trust could be bonded between the people of the human kingdoms and the elves of the Xadian lands. For a young boy who has just recently taken the throne, he was far more preceptive and empathetic than any other leader she had known.

Janai nodded, "If in any way I can help my land while helping yours, then I will be here. I will rally up the people I have brought." Ezran nodded and resumed back to the throne room. If they were entering foreign territory, she would need her best men. She wondered if when Ezran had said Amaya was joining her, he had meant as in the search as well and not together. The thought of it made her relieved yet she wished she could at least thank her- for a lot of things.

Once outside, Janai spoke with the men and women that had followed her into Katolis. Her advisor had suggested that if the Queen was to head into human territory that she must be sent with the best of their people. "Are we heading for Lux Aurea, your radiance?" Dorin had asked. One of her best riders.

"We have some matters to attend to here in Katolis."

"Ugh but it's so … dull. What would they need us here for?" Remi chimed petting her horse with an annoyed expression.

Janai agreed with her on one thing. It was incredibly dull. "Never the matter, we are to find those that desecrated the land at our home." She said sternly. "They're either here within the human kingdoms or back in Xadia."

"Then why not let the humans find them?" Sarin sighed. Janai was starting to wonder if instead of men and women who were of the best in Lux Aurea, they gave her whining lazy good for nothing soldiers.

"My word is final." She turned to another group that came with her and sent word for more men on the Katolis side. She will give the king the help he needed. After all they owed them. It was the most they could do. She mounted her horse, finding it uncomfortable compared to her twin tailed tiger. "Let's go." They gathered up following behind her and made for the Katolis castle walls. But before she managed to make it past the square of the King's castle she was halted by another soldier.

Amaya.

The others behind her immediately recognized her as they had fought with her and gave the general a courtesy bow. "Corvus has found a trail." Amaya signed with Gren translating. Janai quirked her eyebrow, but before she could find a way to deny Amaya, it dawned on her that she had no idea where she was going. She had just gotten to Katolis and there was only a few hours left till sundown. "We'll leave at daybreak." At this Janai looked at Amaya in slight shock. Her eyes showed determination and if she stared long enough, anger. One she hadn't seen before except when she had imprisoned her.

"Queen Janai, if we leave now, we'd be able to cover more than enough terrain to make it back by sundown." Dorin said. Janai watched as Amaya looked at Dorin, reading his lips.

"We'll be better prepared by daybreak." Amaya signed stopping Remi from commenting.

Amaya was right. They didn't know the terrain nor the land they had just waltzed into. If they were to find these people they needed to be prepared. Internally scoffing at herself, she realized that there was a clarity whenever the General was around. "General Amaya is right. We don't know these lands and we'll need to be well prepared." She dismounted from her horse followed by the others.

"Yes, your radiance." They said taking the horses to the stables. Glancing at Amaya, she saw her sigh in relief before smiling. The feeling that she usually got around the general began to rise and she looked away.

When it came to Amaya, she could feel the light feeling that you'd normally get the first time you ride a twin tailed tiger. It was breathtaking but terrifying and yet she didn't understand how someone like her could induce that exact feeling. Then she remembered the night her sister died. The only one there for her was Amaya. She pushed it so far back into her head that maybe it was because there was nobody else but even Kazi wasn't there like Amaya had been. It was strange but the trust that she had in her and the debt she owed her… Was irreplaceable.

It wasn't until she caught the wind in front of her that Janai realized she had been staring into nothing with Amaya in front of her. _You okay?_ She signed to her.

Looking around Janai couldn't find the red head of a translator that always accompanied her. Amaya took notice and softly smiled. _The horse._ Amaya pointed at the empty space where the horse was a few moments ago.

Ah, she was a mess.

When she had met Amaya, she decided that if they were to be allies, she would have to learn to communicate with the general in case there was no one to do so. With the help of Kazi of course, she learned a lot and what extended her knowledge in Katolis' sign language was the fact that Amaya had stayed in Lux Aurea for 3 days before departing to Katolis after the war. Picking up on signs here and there while learning a few on her own, she grew to understand her but not to the extent that Kazi or Gren did. Janai still struggled in some areas.

 _Queen Janai, thank you for your help._ Amaya suddenly signed and Janai held back a stutter. Amaya grinned.

"Thank King Ezran." She looked away and walked to the castle. Despite all these feelings that she had for the general, she couldn't seem to come to terms with it even though she wanted to. She was brash and hotheaded. She was sure that she would say things that she didn't mean sooner or later.

Amaya caught up to her fast with no effort before stopping her. _If you want to know Katolis we should head to the library._

That would be a good place to start. Janai nodded and Amaya grabbed her hand before pulling her to the library. She couldn't help the blush that rose to her cheeks and tried not to concentrate on the hand that was in hers. For all the warmth she could produce nothing compared to it reminding her of that day once more.

Walking through the library that was starting to become dim due to the sun setting, Janai couldn't help but scrunch up her nose at the dust that had been accumulated inside. There were no librarians in sight nor were there barely any people inside. This library wasn't like home. It was as dull as it's town and bleak like everything else.

She followed Amaya as she led her through the library, presumably to where the maps would be shelved along with the history of Katolis. Abruptly stopping, Janai held herself before she collided into Amaya's massive shield. Resulting to grab a lantern nearby, Janai brought it closer so that they would be able to see. Amaya gave her a smile that could only be interpreted as thank you before she took it and placed it on the table. She watched as nimble fingers casually grazed a few spines and hooked to take out two books followed by another. _These are maps of Katolis and the other kingdoms._

Looking at the books, Janai sat down and opened them up. Come tomorrow, this information will be useful to her and the rest of her people. They would need it if they were going to succeed in their task. Running her fingers over the pages, she analyzed what she could and read the brief history of the name when she got interested in a certain place. So much was taken for granted. So much had been sacrificed just to claim lands. It was ridiculous. It was like her sister had said- humans were never satisfied with what they were given. Shaking the thought, she knew that not all humans were like that and that some just were more selfish than others.

After some time, she looked up only to see that the sun had fully gone down. The only light within the library was their lantern and a few others down the rows. Digging back into the information Amaya had placed in front of her, she realized that Amaya was being… Quiet. Well, she always was… But more than usual. Turning to her side, Janai's heart skipped a beat.

Amaya was fast asleep.

She couldn't for the life of her understand how she would fall asleep here of all places but then after a few more rational thoughts came to mind, she came to the conclusion that they had been here for far too long. Not knowing what to do or what to even say, Janai simply stared at the general whose breathing was relaxed, soft and quiet. Her face was relaxed, shoulders slumped as she had folded her arms underneath her chin. She could hardly see the burn on her cheek and her hair was grazing her nose tempting her to brush it out of the way. She must be uncomfortable but exhausted enough to fall asleep in her armor. She knew more than anyone how heavy that armor was. She had to have it removed when Janai took her in.

Staring at the general as she slept, the feelings that she held bubbled up again to the surface. How this woman so courageously almost risked herself when she had stopped her then and now again following the earlier events. Perhaps Amaya too, knew what it meant for the elves to be here in the human kingdoms and that was why she had stopped her. Shaking her head at the thought, she knew she was being absurd. She was about to ride off without her party which meant King Ezran expected both her and Amaya to find these people together.

Just her luck.

Trying her best not to wake the general, she resumed reading but stopped after her mind had become filled with nothing but of the woman that laid carelessly asleep beside her. Sighing, she dropped her face into her hands. Where would she even begin? How could she possibly tell her that whatever it was that made her feel this way was more than just what she had done for her?

Amaya wasn't like anyone she had met. Everyone had been predictable to her, even those that claimed not to be. But Amaya...Amaya wasn't. When she had first met her, it was the enemy but when she saw this enemy defy all threats, standing her ground, saving her from falling into a stream of lava, from being killed and everything else, there was nothing she could do to describe what it felt like to have someone that amazing. Selfless, determined and warm were just a one of the many ways to describe her yet … she didn't know how to even tell her. She couldn't keep running from them yet the thought that it was all just part of the warriors way had shied her from it.

Janai wasn't sure how long she sat there lost in her thoughts and raging internal battles but it was enough for her to rise in shock from the comfort of her hands when she heard the metal shifting. She turned away to collect herself before turning to Amaya. _I'm sorry._

Janai stared at Amaya's hands as they lowered back down after signing those words. Sorry. Sorry for what is what she wanted to say and whatever resolve she had left in her melted away. Again, so very unpredictable. "You must be tired. Let's go." She said swallowing her feelings down yet again. She will not have this. Not until they finished what they needed to.

Amaya nodded before standing up to place the books away. The tug at her chest made her breathing uneven but she ignored it. She needed to focus her attention to what was really important. _We need rest for tomorrow._ Janai signed to Amaya once they left the library. Amaya's eyes slightly widened. It suddenly dawned on her that she probably wasn't aware that Janai had learned what she could. Despite the general staying in Lux Aurea, Janai hadn't seen much of her during her stay.

The look Amaya had given her was indescribable. Her smile was the most heartwarming thing she had ever witnessed and yet she couldn't help but chuckle to which Amaya also did in turn. _We will gather at the square tomorrow._

Janai nodded at her, bringing the focus she had tried to invoke herself in back. They went their separate ways once they reached the castle. It was a rather interesting night and she had acquired the information she needed. Taking a map that Gren had given her before they had parted, was useful enough to pass along the information she had with her soldiers. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

Remi rode beside her as they followed Gren and Amaya to a place called the Banther lodge. Such a stupid name. Amaya had informed them that just North from the lodge was where her tracker, Corvus, had lost the trail of the rebels that they were looking for. The thought kept nagging at her all night and Remi seemed to have noticed, "Did you not sleep, your radiance?" Concern laced her voice as the words came out as she pulled herself out of her thoughts and brought them to light.

"Why would rebels take their own as prisoners?" Janai voiced the dying question.

"Perhaps there's more that they want aside from this treaty." Dorin replied, who was on her other side but a bit behind her. The answer brought on a different possibility in her mind. She knew a few elves that had gone to the human kingdoms and hadn't returned to Xadia only until after being informed that they had lived in peace with humans beside them. If they were coexisting with one another in a land where hostility still was high, it would be possible that what the treaty might've called for would be dissolved once a negotiation would incur. Such a thing could lead to the violent attacks on both sides but what she didn't understand was, why the Breach?

From the information she had read yesterday, aside from Duren being the other kingdom that bordered between Xadia, Katolis was the most secure area with a fine bridge between Xadia and the human kingdoms. Taking people from the Breach would weaken it but wouldn't it be better to just… Kill them? Janai yet again, was lost in thought. Things might be more complicated than she had anticipated.

"We've arrived."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After sensing something is wrong once they reach the encampment, Amaya and Janai's soldiers are sent to further investigate a new trail found by Corvus but as they're attacked, both groups scatter leaving Amaya and Janai to find their way back alone.  
> Back in Katolis, Ezran is forced to face a harsh truth and make a difficult decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! Here's chapter two guys!
> 
> After much editing, looking through maps and such, I realized there was so much to edit in this chapter than I thought was necessary. But I'm glad at how it turned out. I'm personally getting so excited because everything I had planned out for this work has unexpectedly changed, hopefully for the better. Plus we get to see a few familiar faces. 
> 
> Thank you again for keeping with the story and I hope you enjoy it !

Janai looked at the men who she presumed were General Amaya's party. "General Amaya, Corvus has picked up another trail and is currently heading Northeast of Port Town." 

"That's heading to Del Bar." Remi said, a little confused. It was a huge circle. Corvus had lost his tracking by the Banther lodge only to have it get picked up again heading to Del Bar, which was a few days away from the Breach. It was odd. But if the trail had been picked up they had to investigate. The thought of Amaya being dragged out of the Breach briefly crossed Janai’s mind but it didn't make sense to her either. Everything was too confusing. There were too many questions that she simply had no answers for.

"General, you will need all the help you can." The soldier in front of Amaya had nearly shouted bringing her back to the situation at hand.

Getting off her horse, Amaya continued to sign at the soldier, "Head back to the Breach. We will need to strengthen our forces there." Causing the soldier in front of her to look at her confused. 

"But General! You'll be riding alone!" He finally shouted furious.

Amaya turned to Janai and her soldiers, "I will not be alone." Janai couldn't believe her ears. Again, the unpredictability of hers had surprised her. But above all else, that she too had realized that something wasn't right. She nodded to the soldier whose worry was palpable for his general. Janai could tell that he was truly loyal to Amaya and that he would do whatever it was to protect her and his kingdom. That was just the kind of person she was to them. A leader with no fear who took risks for her people. 

Finally accepting the decision Amaya had made, the soldier bowed. "Be careful." Amaya signed before giving the soldier a tap on his shoulder. He rallied the rest of the men and quickly rode off to the Breach. 

"Don't worry general, I don't think you'll be needing much of our help." Sarin nervously chuckled once Amaya faced them. The duel they had had when Amaya was in Lux Aurea drifted back to Janai and she rolled her eyes with a slight smile. Despite Sarin being passive for the most part, he was an aggressive fighter who dared to fight Amaya during her stay. Janai remembered the look on his face when he had lost tremendously, taking him a few days to apologize to Janai for doubting the human general’s skill. Although ridiculous, this gained both respect and support for the human general who had stood in Lux Aurea, which was one of the reasons they listened to her as well. 

Amaya shook her head before getting back on her horse, "We'll catch up to Corvus." Gren said, raising his voice as Amaya began to lead them past the Banther lodge. The emotion he had put in his interpretation was the exact emotion that Janai felt as she saw Amaya sign her command. Despite being Queen of Lux Aurea, she would've never imagined that she could depend on a general from a human kingdom the way she did now. She was glad that the people that had been chosen to follow her to Katolis were people who had already known the general. Had it been anyone else, she wasn't sure how else to gain their trust in following a human rather than their Queen. 

As they rode through the forest where she could hear a river nearby, the thought nagged at her more and more by the minute. It was one thing to take elves hostage but their own people? It made no sense. Janai could feel it and she wondered if Amaya could too. The feeling that something would go terribly wrong. But despite the pressing matters whirling in her head, she knew it was best not to think of the worst. It was one of the things those that go into battle should never dwell on- the worst case scenario. The loss, fear and anxiety which led to many mistakes. 

The smell the trees gave off that surrounded them as they passed by reminded her of the times she was a child. Her sister, Khessa, had always been a more reformed young girl but not her. Always the daring and stubborn little girl she was, Khessa would always get her out of trouble. She distinctly remembered when she had climbed up the tree near their house in one of her many adventures only to be scolded by Khessa when she had nearly fallen from a great height. It brought back a bitter smile. The death of her sister still pained her and it haunted her to this day. 

After an hour of riding they came to a stop. They had reached the area where Corvus should have been but was nowhere to be found. "He should be here." Amaya signed as she became wary of her surroundings. Something seemed off yet she couldn't place her finger on it. From where she was she could see the pieces of wood that she assumed were used to make a fire along with the satchel that Corvus normally carried. But what got her attention was the scent that wafted to her that wasn’t from the fire nor the woods surrounding them but the smell of metal. 

"Maybe he's taking care of… Personal matters." Remi smiled playfully before Janai could glare at her. The girl was witty and sarcastic causing Janai to question her expertise in the sword that laid comfortably at her side. Her remarks were beginning to bother her but Janai would deal with her later. Now they had something more to add to the plate.

Getting off her horse, Janai began to look around. There was a sign of a fire and she could tell that someone had in fact been there. "Stop." Janai looked up at Amaya. "I will search for him." Rolling her eyes, Janai continued past Amaya searching for the man that could lead them to her soldiers. If they worked together they could find him faster. He couldn't have gone too far and with the situation being as it was, it wasn't likely that he had abandoned his post to further search right after he had sent word of his location. 

Remi and Dorin got off their horses as well. "Dorin, aren't you also a tracker? Can't you find out what happened to this guy?" Remi whispered. Her voice a bit strained as she whined. To her it was a waste of time. They could've spent all this time looking for these "rebels" that were attacking their own instead of getting sidetracked. She could understand why they were attacking and part of her wanted to agree with their antics but after seeing what had happened in Xadia, plains and forests being burned down and animals being harmed in the process; it was enough for her to take a stand against it. Still, this problem should've been dealt with by humans not them. They were in the human kingdoms doing the humans' work when they should’ve been in Xadia protecting their own lands. 

Dorin scoffed at her, "Remi, I'm not just a tracker. I'm probably the best tracker in all of Lux Aurea." He crouched underneath a few branches and found a few tracks. "See?" He flashed a grin to Remi who simply rolled her eyes. Tired of his self praise she motioned for him to continue. Following the footprints, he furrowed his eyebrows. It looked as if something had been dragged making the grass fainter than it should've been. He kneeled to touch the soil while running his fingers along the strange pattern. His fingers stopped once he felt something beneath the covered earth. It was hard and it felt sturdy enough. Curious, he began trying to dig it out.

"What is that?" Remi asked, fear laced her voice. Dorin tilted his head still concentrating at what he had found and pulled the object. It was a chain. At the end of it was a grappling hook. "RUNNN!" Remi screamed from behind him. Nearly jumping at her blood curdling yell, he stood up turning to her confused before the fear settled in. A massive Banther that had been startled from the sound they had made upon their arrival lounged forward with its claws coming straight for him. Dodging it with barely any time, he ran behind Remi towards their horses only for the Banther to run after them, snarling. 

Gren's horse stood up on its hind legs and loudly neighed. Taken aback by the sudden jerk movement of the horse, Gren fell onto the ground with a hard thud. Remi and Dorin ran past him. Startled, Gren heard the loud growl as the Banther ran towards him. The huge creature bared its teeth with claws bigger than his hand. He scurried backwards. 

Amaya saw Gren falling off his horse from the corner of her eye before seeing the huge Banther running in his direction. Trying her best to grab a hold of Gren, another Banther had emerged from the bushes next to her nearly clawing her own horse and tackling her to the ground with all its weight. The sword that she had was barely brought up high enough, knocking it far from her and away from her grasp as she reached for her shield once she fell to the ground. The banther's two front legs pushed against the shield trying to claw at her. 

Janai looked around and to no avail, there were no signs of Corvus. The fire was an indication that someone had been there but that it had been Corvus was probably a stretch. However, this was the location that the soldiers gave Amaya. Suddenly, she heard the screams coming from where she had come from. Janai ran as fast as she could. Having gone further into the bushes upon further inspection, she had separated herself from the others. Her eyes widened when she saw two large creatures chasing her soldiers and Amaya on the ground with another on top of her shield. 

"Let's get out of here!" Remi yelled, hopping onto her horse followed by Dorin who was running to avoid the claws that came crashing down at him.

Sarin, still on his horse yelled back, "Her radiance!" He was shocked at how quickly both of them had decided to flee rather than protect the Queen. Taking his sword out, he swung at the banther coming after him only for it to go flying after the banther had clawed his arm. He screamed on contact and held the reins with his other hand. Sarin held onto his injured arm and turned the horse around. There was no way they could fight these off. Out of the corner of his eye, he thought he saw more coming and followed Remi.

"Let's go!" Dorin shouted.

Gren panted in fear and tried to push the Banther off of Amaya but it was impossible. The creature simply growled and thrashed about before another Banther ran after Gren. Not knowing what else to do he grabbed Amaya's fallen sword and stood his ground. "I'm not leaving you again." He said, readying himself to attack the banther that ran at him. It had been a while since he had held a sword and although the practice wasn’t new, it brought back the protective nature that he hardly ever used in battle. 

Janai's skin began to glow and her eyes grew furious, running to grab at the fallen shield of one her men, she ran full speed shoving the banther away from Gren, "Go somewhere safe. We'll reunite at Port town!" Gren stared at her in complete shock. Taking one last glance at Amaya he nodded and got on the only horse left hoping he could reunite with the others. 

The Banther grew angrier and Janai turned to Amaya who was still struggling. Throwing the shield at the banther on top of Amaya, the banther turned to her and growled. Finding it as an opportunity, Amaya pushed herself up nodding before beckoning Janai to follow her. Janai looked at the two newly enraged banthers and they both ran as fast as they could into the forest. 

"Commander Gren! You're alive." Dorin sighed in relief upon seeing him. Looking at Remi, she motioned for him to go to Gren and took Sarin’s hand in her own as she tended to him. "Where's general Amaya and Queen Janai?" He asked, concerned. The severity of the attack they had just endured finally hitting him. 

Gren sighed, worry marred his face, "Queen Janai instructed me to rendezvous at Port Town." Dorin slumped a little. He had failed his Queen and now the general. "They'll be fine." Gren paused, "I hope." The words that slipped past his lips held a weight to them that meant uncertainty but shook his head not thinking of what could befall the two he had left behind. He knew that it was up to him to guide Janai's forces to Port Town as the sole representative of the Katolis army. With Amaya absent, he would be in charge to take care of them now which bared a new responsibility and only hoped that without complications, he would succeed. 

"Well we have to rest. The horses are scared and Sarin nearly lost his arm." Gren nodded getting off his horse. "It'll be night soon. It's best we rest." For once it felt like Remi had become serious about the whole ordeal. Perhaps an encounter close to death is what caused a sudden change of heart or maybe almost losing one of her own had made it more clearer just how dangerous it could be. 

"Yes, very good. We'll ride at daybreak."

* * *

Janai rested against a huge boulder while Amaya placed her hand on the tree beside her slumped down. Panting, Janai couldn't believe that they had outrun the banthers and what's worse, their attacks. Ears perking up at the sound of metal, she opened her eyes to look at Amaya. ‘ _We would have been an awful snack.’_ She signed tapping her armor with a chuckle. 

Despite the near death encounter and everything else that had just happened, Janai laughed harder than she had expected to and exhaled before looking at Amaya again. ‘ _J_ _ust a snack?’_ Amaya smiled and nodded. 

_‘We've been separated.’_ Amaya looked around trying to assess their whereabouts. They had ran so fast without direction and now they had no idea where they were. It seemed at the bottom of a mountain.

Pushing herself off the boulder, Janai walked a bit closer. Amaya turned to her. "I've told Gren to rendezvous at Port Town." She said out loud. She made a mental note to continue her practice with Kazi once she returned to Lux Aurea. She knew the general preferred to sign and there was a limit to what she knew. 

_‘We need to figure out where we are.’_ Janai pulled out the map that she had brought with her just in case. Amaya went to go stand next to her as they both began examining it. Taking in their surroundings and matching it with the topography of the land from the map, they came to the conclusion that they had ran a lot further than they had thought. They were close to both Duren and Del Bar. It was probably a two days trip to Port Town. Janai looked up at the sound of birds chirping. There wasn't that much light left. ‘ _Let's rest.’_ Amaya signed before looking around, ‘ _This seems like a good place.’_ Despite finding a resting spot to catch their breath from being a banther’s dinner, they had found a clearing perfect enough just below the mountain. 

Janai nodded realizing that they had left everything behind. They needed food. Maybe she should find something nearby. ‘ _We need food.’_ Amaya furrowed her eyebrows in thought. They had passed by a river before but it didn’t sound like it was close anymore. She idly wondered if she should go searching for it. Wherever there was a body of water there was bound to be something edible nearby. 

Amaya walked over to a few bushes, parting them to see if she could find nuts or anything of the sort. She remembered Ezran telling her a few years ago that when they had travelled into Xadia, their only source of food was moonberries and nuts that they found along the way. After digging through the bushes, she stopped and picked at one of the moonberries showing Janai. Janai’s eyes slightly widened before scrunching up her nose. She was surprised to see moonberries on this side of the continent as they were a Xadian fruit. The sweetness of the berry wasn’t particularly to her tastes but she wasn't going to complain. They didn't have anything else to eat. Sitting down while Amaya picked berries, she felt her cheeks turn a shade darker. Janai was alone with Amaya. She had been alone with the general before but somehow she felt more conscious now that they would spend the night together. Not exactly a romantic setting. 

Amaya sat across from her handing her a handful of berries. ‘ _Dig in.’_ She smiled with a pleased look on her face. Janai chuckled, taking a berry and popping it into her mouth. She wasn’t a fan of sweets which judging by the expression Amaya was making made two of them. Moonberries packed a lot of nutrients. They were a little high in sugar but enough to give you the energy you needed to keep going throughout the day mostly to fight off the hunger. This wasn’t enough to get them back on their feet and head to Port Town but it was enough to stave off the hunger for the night. 

Popping in another, her mind began to wander. The reason why they probably couldn’t find Corvus was most likely because of those banthers. It seemed to be a den and that's why they attacked as they arrived. Corvus must’ve also been attacked. She just hoped that he was okay. Corvus was a good guy. He knew how to defend himself and was loyal to Amaya. Their relationship seemed to be a bit more personal than just general and scout but he was a good tracker, quite useful. Janai wondered if the trail he had picked up was close to where they were now or if they had strayed too far to even pick it up again. 

So lost in her thoughts, that a slight breeze had brought her out of her reverie. The cold could never truly penetrate her but still, she felt the light coolness on her skin before looking up at the sky. The sun had officially set. Her eyes became adjusted to the darkness. The moon hidden behind the clouds that dared to show it’s hue in due time, shone with a luminosity unlike any other. She had heard from Callum that the Moon nexus was on this side of the continent which was probably why the moon seemed almost surreal to her at this moment. She looked at Amaya only to frown. Standing up faster than she anticipated, Janai looked around confused. The human general was nowhere to be found. How could she be so careless? How long had she spent gaping at the ground while munching at sweet berries meant for dinner, that she didn’t hear the human general? 

Placing her hand on the hilt of her sword, she drew it and used the light emanating from it to see past the darkness she couldn’t see. The heat and light didn’t amount for much but it was enough for her at arm’s length. She stood there for some time waiting to see if she caught any signs of movement. Her hearing attuned itself to her surroundings listening to the sounds of the crickets that chirped endlessly in the night. In the distance, she heard shuffling followed by a few footsteps. Bracing herself, she was prepared for whatever may come to her. Whether it was banthers, rogues- whatever it was, she was ready. 

The sound grew closer and she nearly swung her blade before she heard the sound of tapping metal. Stopping in mid swing she raised her sword just above her eye level and there she was. Amaya stared at her with a bewildered expression before her eyebrows furrowed into an apologetic look. Janai sighed in relief. At least it wasn’t whatever lurked these woods. 

Placing whatever she had in her arms down, Janai peered over to see that she had found firewood. ‘ _I didn’t mean to scare you.’_ Amaya signed once she had placed the wood in the center of the clearing. Janai shook her head. Amaya glanced at the sword that she was oh so familiar with and then at the wood. Quirking an eyebrow, Janai caught onto what the general had wanted to say or indicate in this case, and brought her sword closer. She hadn’t ever done this before so she wasn’t sure if it would work. The cracking of the wood against the blazing heat of her sword sounded throughout the forest and Amaya stood back a little covering her face from any flying pieces, but it was no use. The blade only sliced right through the wood without lighting it ablaze.

Shrugging, Amaya took two rocks that were beside her which she had probably found when she grabbed the firewood and began sparking it with a slight grin. Rolling her eyes, Janai groaned and sheathed her sword. Amaya’s teasing seemed to be the same as she remembered it to be. Maybe if she thought hard enough on surviving the rest of the mission she could push her feelings aside for the night. 

There was a slight uncomfortable tension in the air as they sat there in the clearing. They hadn’t spoken much since the general left Lux Aurea- less when she became queen. Things had somehow just drifted back to normal. Janai wondered if maybe that day in the Dragon Queen’s den when they had held hands, she was the only one that took it as something more than just a newly formed friendship between elves and humans. Resting against the boulder from earlier with her knees to her chest, she looked at her hand before looking up at Amaya. That night … That dreadful night after her sister’s death, she had burned Amaya. Janai knew that with her mind being in that state it was hardly impossible to make her think straight and clearly she hadn’t. Seeing the general on top of her, no words, but the hand that pressed firmly on her wrist to stop her had spoken volumes. Her expression was one she wouldn’t ever forget. 

She walked over to the other side where Amaya sat. The fire illuminating her face creating shadows with the trick of its light; too invested in removing her armor, or trying to really, she hadn’t noticed when Janai came towards her until she had crouched down in front of her. Quirking her eyebrow in question, Janai glanced at her right hand before motioning to Amaya. With a small, curious nod, Amaya brought her hand out to Janai. Covered by the glove she wore with built up dirt from when she had gotten the firewood, Janai ran her fingertips over Amaya’s palm as if she pressed hard enough she would injure the general. Internally yelling at herself with the built up emotions that grew more and more, Amaya’s fingers twitched a little and Janai softly smiled. Almost as if she could see the fight raging in her heart, bringing her out of her twisted thoughts. She looked up at Amaya with an unspoken question. Brown eyes looked back at her earnestly as she felt that tug in her heart before Amaya nodded. 

Pulling off the glove that fit snugly onto her hand, Janai placed it aside and looked at her palm. The burn mark that had formed because of her was redder than her own hand. It was softer and tender but it wasn’t ugly to her eyes. It was foolish of her to think that it was a sign of bravery and courage. It glistened against the fire from the new skin that had grown after the healing process, leaving a scar that wouldn’t go away for years much like the one she bared on her cheek. 

It was a stark reminder of who she was and who Janai would've been had it not been for Amaya. This person who barely knew her, who at all costs tried to kill her yet saved her time and time again. The trust Janai had placed in her and the trust Amaya had reciprocated spoke volumes and that was why she felt the way she did. Janai didn't just admire her skill but everything else. Finding it a little hard to breathe, her mind did that thing that it always does when she felt vulnerable and that was conjuring up her sister's death. The knot in her throat grew larger, her breathing shallow and for once after the war she couldn't hold back. She hadn't been able to mourn her sister's death properly and even though she had cried before, the amount of emotion that had been suppressed for all those years finally broke. 

She didn't notice the way Amaya's hand cupped her cheek as the tears fell, and she didn't notice the look of pain and sadness Amaya had given her either. All Janai knew was that she was holding onto her. Crying against her shoulder, ugly and bare for the world to see, for Amaya to see and she didn't care. She felt the comfort she hadn't been seeking, the warmth seeped into her as she was finally able to mourn the loss of family in the arms of someone who she trusted more than anyone else. Someone she respected. Someone that had been there. She didn't know how long she had stayed that way but she was thankful. 

After what felt like hours, she vaguely felt the comforting feeling of Amaya's hand on the back of her head as she held her. It was gentle but it was everything that jump-started those damn feelings for the general. Gently pushing Amaya away, her eyes averted the generals. Grabbing onto Amaya's right hand again she softly whispered, "I'm sorry." without looking at her. Amaya tilted her head in question almost certain that she had spoken. "I'm sorry." She repeats. This time looking right at her. Their eyes meet and for a moment, they stay there staring into each other. Janai felt that warmth she had felt around her, she could see a faint light behind those brown eyes of the human. It was comforting. Then, as if something had clicked, Janai felt her heart tug at her and she looked away flushed. She wouldn't turn back to the general to see what expression she had made but knew that in that moment, her feelings were confirmed. Amaya lightly squeezed her hand, the one she held and reluctantly turned to her.

Amaya softly smiled, ‘ _It was worth it._ ’ Janai felt that heat rise up again to her cheeks again and turned away wiping the mess she was from her face. Amaya grinned but Janai didn't catch it. Reminding herself on where they sat, in the middle of nowhere surrounded by creatures of the night, Janai stood up glancing at Amaya who resumed undoing her armor. After watching her fingers fail time and time again, she sighed to herself, sitting back down. Her eyes looked into Amaya's before rolling them and assisting her. Amaya grew still, flashing her a smile as Janai removed her shoulder guard. ‘ _Thank you.’_ Janai caught as she glanced at her hands. 

"This much armor would be uncomfortable to sleep in." Janai replied out loud. Amaya nodded in return. Her gaze turned to the fire. A question lingered but she didn't ask it. Janai moved to remove her other shoulder guard but Amaya stopped her. Surely it would be better if both were off so her neck wouldn't be stiff come morning. Holding the look behind those eyes, she furrowed her eyebrows at the decision before Amaya’s expression changed into a playful one. 

Amaya brought her hands up, ‘ _Just in case_ _I have to save you again.’_ Janai’s eyes widened for a second, a blush spread across her face and abruptly stood up returning to her spot. Avoiding the general’s obvious grin, Janai closed her eyes. Listening to the sound of the crickets that chirped and the soft rustling of the trees while ignoring the thumping in her chest. Trying to focus on anything but the soft rustling and clanking of metal, she let her mind wander. To think that the human kingdoms were all part of the same land many years ago. No magic lied here even though they was surrounded by the primal sources. Janai laid down on the soft, cold ground. With the sun absent of it's celestial power, of course she too would be lesser of what she normally was. She didn't feel different. She just knew that her power wasn't that strong. She drifted off to sleep underneath the stars and the moon that watched over them, soundlessly without a care. 

When morning broke, the birds were louder than the crickets of the night. At the break of first light, Janai rose wiping the dirt that had gotten on her. A scowl on her face at the sore pain on her lower back but with a quick stretch, it would go away. The darkness of the night hadn't gone away just yet but the light from the sun began to wash over the sky. She loved mornings. They were refreshing and full of life. The scent of the dew that would engulf the world around her allured her and woke her senses. Standing up, Janai strode over to Amaya who was still asleep. It was time to wake the general. They needed to make haste to Port town and reunite with the others. She would talk to her soldiers, specifically Remi for abandoning their Queen. 

Crouching down, she went to place her hand on Amaya before her eyes widened. A tear fell from her face while she slept. Shocked, she gently placed her hand on Amaya's shoulder. Her heart broke to see the general this way as she hadn't ever seen her but anything less than what she was. She saw a soft sigh pass once she gave Amaya's shoulder a light squeeze and pulled away. Not wanting to wake her she left her to sleep a bit longer. It tore at her as she replayed the scene over in her head as she walked through the forest. She had heard from commander Gren that she had lost her sister in a battle years ago but aside from anything else, she didn't know much about what had happened. The way she had held her last night as she cried for her own sister resonated with her a bit more. They had both lost someone dear to them. They shared the same pain. 

The river they had passed was farther than she thought. Stopping at a bush, Janai frowned at the sight of the moonberries. Picking at them, she held onto the ones that she could and headed back to camp. She hoped Amaya would be awake by then. When she returned, she saw Amaya flash her a smile. Janai felt a tug at her heart. She didn't want to hide secrets from her not after everything they had been through. Once she placed the berries down, she looked at Amaya, ‘ _How are you feeling?’_ She signed rather than spoke.

It was a vague question but she didn't want to pry either. Amaya would tell her in due time. ‘ _Good.’_ Amaya signed with one hand confusing her for a bit before catching on. Amaya munched on the moonberries before glancing at Janai who wasn’t eating. ‘ _Breakfast is the most important meal of the day.’_ She signed with a frown as she stared at her before motioning to the berries. Janai couldn't help but chuckle and gave in to the frown from the general, grabbing a few and eating them as well. They had a long trip ahead of them. 

* * *

"Commander Gren. Sarin's condition has gotten worse. What do you propose we do?" Dorin asked, worried. Morning had come and as they prepared to head to Port Town they were met with a tough decision. 

Gren noticed how pale Sarin had gotten, probably due to an infection. He knew the best doctors were in Katolis' city but right now they were too far off to head back in that direction. Suddenly, he remembered that Port Town had a doctor. They weren't the best but it was their only choice. "There's a doctor in Port Town. We'll take him there." 

Remi stood up with Sarin slumped over her shoulder before walking over to them two, "Be that as it may, we may be riding slower than we'd want. Sarin can barely figure out where he is. He's going into delirium." She finished. 

"He will have to ride with someone." Dorin chimed in taking in the condition of Sarin. Sarin was a brave fool but despite that, seeing him in the current state he was in broke his heart. He only hoped that he would be okay once they got him the help he needed. 

"I'll take him then. But we must be careful on our trip there." Gren nodded at Remi. "Let's go for now. We have to make sure the Queen and general Amaya are okay." 

Dorin got on his horse as well as the others. "Let's go." They began to ride for Port Town while Gren wondered how Janai and Amaya were doing. They rode further and further from where they had been separated, leaving him concerned at the trip ahead.

* * *

"King Ezran, I've received news that the soldiers from the Breach have returned to their post at the.. Breach." The guard awkwardly announced. 

Ezran looked at him confused, "They were supposed to ride with General Amaya and Queen Janai. What happened?"

The guard looked around in question before nervously answering, "I'm not sure your majesty but General Amaya has sent the order." The guard came closer handing Ezran a parchment. 

Ezran opened it and took in every word from the lieutenant that had written it. If general Amaya had sent her men back, she had a good reason. He knew her as a perceptible general. Her instincts were often right. "What of the other kingdoms?" If she had sensed something was amiss then surely a similar action might occur in the other kingdoms. 

Opeli grabbed the letter from the guard this time. Reading it, she summarized the letter sent from Del Bar, "There have been attacks on several villages from humans to establishments held by elves. Similar events in Evenere." She said with a somber look. 

The human rebels were trying to destroy the hope that they had with the elves by attacking them. The thought that the rebels had taken soldiers from the Breach ran by him further confusing him with everything that was going on. Standing up, he paced around for a bit. A soft croak coming from bait who moved to sit on his throne. Ezran turned to bait, "This is my fault. I should've known." Bait croaked again, disgruntled but stern. "I know we changed things but-"

"Excuse me? Uhh, hi… This is the King's palace right?" Everyone turned to the window where an upside female elf floated above. Cyan colored like hair cupped the sides of her face, most notably her two different colored eyes. Her sheepish grin made her seem nonthreatening. 

"Who are you?! And what are you doing interrupting in such an inappropriate fashion?!" Opeli nearly barked. A few guards brought their hands to the hilts of their swords. 

Ezran's eyes widened, "Stop!" He yelled. The guards laid their hands at their sides with uncertainty. He looked back at the Skywing elf. "I'm sorry. Please, come in. I'm King Ezran." 

The elf landed in and looked around at the guards and at Opeli with her hands up in the defense. "I'm not here to fight. I have something to tell you but maybe if you could give me a little something in exchange." She said in a playful tone. 

Opeli stepped towards her, "Are you bargaining with the king of Katolis?" Ezran cleared his throat and Opeli looked at Ezran before backing off. 

"Please," Ezran started. A warm smile spreading on his face. "What is it that I can do for you?" 

The elf looked around. Dropping her hands at her sides, she bowed, "My name is Naimi Selari Nykanti," She said introducing herself, "but you can just call me Nyx." Her smile, playful once more and stance less tense. After receiving a nod from the human King, her smile dropped, "I've come with news from the Skywing territories, specifically the king himself."

At this, Ezran leaned forward interested. If a Skywing elf had flown to them on urgent matters then it was worth looking into. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the group scattered, Janai and Amaya left to find their way to Port Town on their own, Janai realizes that keeping certain things to herself is futile in front of Amaya. After they're met with some trouble; will they be able to escape unscathed?  
> Back in Katolis, Ezran's decision could be one that might change the course of the treaty or one that may solve the problem at last. Facing the truth, he wants to make things right now more then ever despite those that oppose him, he decides to do what's best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit late in updating this one. My days are a little muddled as of late (I thought it was Tuesday O.o) 
> 
> This adventure we're embarking on together is just taking so many twists and turns. Plus, more familiar faces!!  
> Let me know what you guys think and I hope you enjoy it!

Janai and Amaya made their way to Port Town. With no horses disposable to them or any other mount for that matter, it was tiring and slower than they had anticipated. The lush green scenery around them stood much or less the same save for the few deer that they came across rather than banthers. After three hours, they had stopped by the river that they had passed by the day before. The cool breeze and the soft sound of the water flowing downstream seemed to ease Janai's mind of the issues that it battled through. Janai caught Amaya's thankful smile as she refilled her water pouch and lightly stretched with a soft exhale. It brought a smile to her face to see the general unwind just a little bit. 

But despite the length that they had walked, there was still a long way left to go. The question of Corvus' whereabouts were still at large. Janai couldn't believe that the tracker wouldn't return back to the camp he had made for himself. The awful thought that perhaps the banthers hadn't been satisfied with one quick meal had risen and quickly dismissed any thoughts that urged her to return to the site. ' _We're still far.'_ Amaya handed her the newly filled water pouch. Janai took it gratefully and drank, barely realizing how thirsty she had been. She hardly even felt the sore in the back of her leg until she sat down. Despite the weariness she felt from just a three hour walk, she had wanted to continue onto their path. The faster they got to Port Town, the faster they could stop scrounging for food. She was sure that both Dorin and Gren had both of their supplies which had actual food and water they had brought with them from Katolis. After all, this wasn't supposed to be a quick mission. 

Amaya sat beside her as they looked at the ripples in the water that flowed endlessly against the current. It was much cooler here than by the trail. Janai was sure it was the same trail that most travelers took crossing from Del Bar, yet it dawned on her that they hadn't come across a single one in their journey. Out of the corner of her eye, she had caught Amaya removing her shield as she laid it beside her. A bit of nostalgia hit her before she recalled what had happened this morning. Biting her lower lip, she turned back to the river but it was too late. _'What's wrong?'_ Amaya looked at her taking in the expression she had made. Her attention was driven away from the intimidating weapon that shaped her persona. 

Trying hard to find the words, Janai took a moment to collect herself. Amaya was strong, calm and collected and straightforward. Quite the opposite of her; stubborn, temperamental and resilient. She wondered how the human could be so empathetic despite the pain they shared, despite the differences in everything of themselves. Something she still couldn't grasp yet something she was wholeheartedly was thankful for. Although different, it had affected them greatly. She wondered if Amaya carried the same burden. Scoffing at herself, she knew it wasn't the case. There was so much she had wanted to say to her. So much that she trusted her with, yet she was afraid. Just as she had begun to part her lips to come up with some excuse that she knew wasn't going to work, Amaya tentatively placed her hand over hers. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and looked into those eyes. Amaya's smile was soft and comforting just like the arms that held her last night as she wept against her. Janai closed her eyes wanting to engrave this moment. Minuscule as it was she wanted to hold onto it. Almost as if the sounds around her had faded, all she could hear was her own heartbeat resounding against every surface until it made her dizzy. The words she had wanted to say had left her and she didn't care anymore. She wouldn't ask her. She wouldn't do that. Not here and not now. 

Amaya's thumb ran over her knuckles, gentle and light almost as if she was reciprocating the touch she had placed on her palm last night. Janai opened her eyes again to confirm herself of what she felt. That warmth she had found spread throughout her again. It was reassurance. With a slight nod, knowing that she had calmed her raging mind yet again, Amaya pulled away. The cool breeze that came from the drifting river and the trees nearby actually touched her at the loss of her hand. Looking away, relieved at finally being able to breathe, she wondered how Amaya had the power to see through her like that. As if it was some form of cheap magic, the sounds came back to her and the rustling from beside her returned reminding her yet again where they sat. Clearing her throat, she stood up. Amaya looked up at her in slight surprise. "We have to get back to the others." She said. 

Amaya stood up, her eyebrows knit together as if scolding her, _'We need rest.'_

Rest? It was true that she was tired. They had walked a considerable distance but they had to get back quickly. Even though they wouldn't make it to Port Town today, it was best to try to cover as much ground as they could. _'We're losing daylight._ ' Janai looked at Amaya sternly. Not only were they going to lose daylight but they still needed to find a place to rest for the evening. Calculating the pace they were going at and the path they took, they should be arriving to Port Town by midday tomorrow. If they were to rest, they would take longer. Certainly Amaya knew that. 

Janai was stopped when Amaya grabbed onto her. She had seen Amaya upset, perhaps even furious; her being the cause of it when she had cut the cable that was set to detonate the breach years ago. But the look she had given her was similar to disappointment with an underlying tone of anger behind brown eyes before motioning to her leg, _'You need rest.'_ Taken aback, Janai's eyes slightly widened. How had she- _'You've been limping since this morning.'_

Taking her back to where they had sat, Amaya urged her to sit back down. Again, she had seen right through her. Still in slight shock, she saw the general's shoulders move in a silent laugh. Janai felt the shock wash away at the way Amaya had glanced at her. A blush crossed her face with her arms crossed over her chest before she loosely smiled in return. Laying down on the grass, Janai tried to ignore the strange stir of emotions that flitted past her. She had been brazen before and now she knew she had to control herself. This was getting out of hand. Before she knew it, the weariness that she had felt earlier got the best of her as she drifted off to sleep.

She wasn't sure how long she had slept for. A part of her was angry at herself for falling asleep despite putting up a fight but as she stood up anyway. The pain that had been in her leg had dissipated. Stretching a bit, the sound of metal caught her attention. Amaya had been looking at her. _'Better?'_ Janai felt that flutter again in her chest but chose to ignore it so she simply nodded. A grin played on Amaya's lips causing Janai to glare at her, _'I knew you were tired.'_ A rare display of teeth shown in Amaya's smile made her lightly chuckle in return. 

"Thank you." Janai said out loud, her expression light and apologetic. She should've known better than to fight the general. With a curt nod, Amaya stood up from the ground where she also seemed to have rested, for she looked a bit refreshed compared to earlier. 

Walking back onto the path, they continued in a relatively quiet pace. It was peaceful. The tension from last night all but gone, replacing it with a comfort that she preferred. Idly stopping to retrieve some moonberries, they ate while they walked. Amaya had suggested that walking along the water would lead them closer to Port Town. For now, they followed the map they had come to recognize. Janai glanced at the sky watching the clouds shift about. The birds chirping louder than before and the slight hue of the sun that seemed a tad fainter. _'How long did I sleep for?'_ Janai wondered if she had signed correctly because Amaya gave her a strange expression. So she asked out loud. 

_'Not long. An hour.'_

Janai couldn't help the slight frown that crossed her. Despite worrying about time, they could catch up a bit of distance from where they were. It wouldn't be too terrible if they were delayed by an hour versus a whole half a day. She wondered if the map that Gren had given her had outlines of the settlements and towns within the kingdom. So she took it out while they walked. Glancing around to check where they were, "We should be near a town." Janai said facing her, finally coming to a halt. "We might be able to get horses and cut the trip by half." 

Looking at the map herself, Amaya inspected it and looked ahead of the trail in thought. Curious as to what the general was thinking, she stood there waiting. If this map was correct, they would be able to get there in a few hours, barely making it by sundown. _'It's best not to pass through it.'_ Amaya looked at her with a determined expression, further confusing Janai in her decision. 

The mere thought of passing by an opportunity such as the one she had just suggested didn't sit right with her. But given the way she had noticed something wasn't right at the banther lodge and being able to see right through her just moments ago, she thought about how to process what she needed to say. "Then what do you propose?" 

Amaya folded the map back up and motioned at the path, _'We continue on the main road.'_ Janai wanted to know what was on her mind and just as she thought it, Amaya had delivered. _'If there are those that are attacking my people and your people in Katolis, then we should avoid areas where they could be.'_

Janai let the words mold over her and thought about the meeting just a few days ago. The whole entire time she had been focused on helping Amaya after she had given her word to Ezran in restoring a sort of peace. She wondered if it was all connected. Rebels attacking Xadia and taking from the Breach. It seemed unlikely but still possible if it was in fact a bigger picture. The words Dorin had said yesterday came back to her and she thought if that was a plan derived by the rebels. To start chaos within Katolis by sending the clear message to Xadia. Humans and elves should not coexist. 

She knew over the years that had passed since the treaty, some had left Xadia to venture into the human kingdoms. Building establishments and businesses that surprisingly thrived. Xadian weaponry and goods were traded via the Breach and that's why it was still well guarded. However, since the whole issue in Xadia, they had become preoccupied with their own lands once again turning a blind eye to the west.

Amaya's gaze caught her attention. "You're right. We'll stick to the main road." She found herself agreeing with the general for the hundredth time. Always one step ahead. Always clearing her mind of her impulsive actions urging her to look at the bigger picture. She gave Amaya a reassuring smile. 

_'I think you would miss these.'_ Amaya grinned, taking out four moonberries from a pouch. Janai shuddered at the thought of eating those for another two days causing Amaya to chuckle at her reaction. Resulting to sticking with Amaya's plan, they continued onward much like before. A new issue mulled over her. Sighing, Janai shook the pressing matters out of her head to save herself some energy. Glancing at the calm flowing current, something about the way the water moved allured her making her stop. Amaya kept walking before she noticed that Janai had come to a halt yet again. As if entranced, Janai swayed and felt herself becoming dizzy, fuzzy at the notes- tunes of the water before she fell. Everything felt heavy, muddled even, for her to think clearly. Something was wrong but Janai couldn't think properly anymore. 

Amaya quickly ran to her concerned trying to help her up, “Amaya I-.” Was all Janai managed to say before she lost consciousness. 

* * *

“King Ezran, as much as I value your bravery, I cannot allow you to leave.” 

Ezran turned around to face Opeli. He wouldn’t have it any other way. After what Nyx had told him, he needed to act fast. “I agree with her Ez.” Callum’s voice rang from behind Opeli, making both of them turn. “Look, I understand you’re worried for Aunt Amaya but we can’t trust Nyx.” 

“It’s not Aunt Amaya I’m concerned about. I did this. I called the leaders of all the Xadian lands to Katolis. They’re all in danger because of me.” He whispered the last part, looking down at the marble floor before turning away. The kings and queens of the Xadian lands who hadn’t been able to come were now the only ones safe. But the trust would be broken, yet again after the years of work they had put into the treaty. He knew it would be hard to convince humans and the way they looked at his brother with Rayla was proof of that, but it was a newfound hope. It was change. Change for peace. There was no longer a reason to hate. He had heard multiple stories of the elves that stayed in the human kingdoms of Duren and Del Bar that had found solace and even had families. That had been a sign of a new beginning but he was wrong. Now these lives were in jeopardy. “I have to make this right.” 

He knew in his heart that the choice he had made was right but he was selfish to think that humans would play the bigger part in acceptance. Despite the stories they had told, the battle that he had explained to Katolians and those around them, the betrayal and the wrongdoings; it wasn't enough. There was always hate. He remembered the blind hatred that had flowed through Prince Kasef all those years ago when he had told him the mistakes of the past. Not an ounce of remorse nor sympathy was present in those dark eyes. Instead, was ridiculed in front of his court. Had he known then, then maybe it would be different. Maybe he would've tried a different approach. 

Callum sighed. He knew once Ezran made up his mind it was hard to make him think otherwise, something that both he and king Harrow- his father had in common. “Ez, I know Nyx. She isn’t trustworthy.” 

“Then I will find out if it was a lie.” Almost on cue, Pyrahh came down onto the balcony where they had been standing in the kings quarters and let out a low growl. Climbing on, Ezran looked back to Opeli and Callum. “Send word to the other kingdoms that King Haldir be detained if found.” With that Ezran flew off leaving both Opeli and Callum gaping at their king. 

“Arghh!” Opeli stormed off. Callum watched her leave in a fury he too felt. 

Walking back into the room he glanced at the family portrait that Ezran had on his nightstand. The familiarity of the room where he had been with his mother and step father, Sarai and Harrow, brought back memories he wouldn't dare let go of. “We miss you guys.” He whispered, placing his hand in front of the portrait. He felt like now more than ever he wished they could be here. Not just so he could see them again but maybe there was a clarity that they could've given them with everything going on. 

He understood the pain Ezran felt. He knew what he must've thought after hearing the way that their efforts hadn't done anything but fuel more anger. Not just in Katolis but other parts of the realm. Callum understood it yet he couldn't push back the feeling that Nyx was lying yet again for her own gains. Taking advantage of another situation amidst an ongoing battle they wanted to solve just like last time. 

Rayla poked her head in to find Callum by himself, “Well, how did it go?” She asked not wanting to pry too much yet she could feel the tension that had been left. As much as she understood the anger that tensed his shoulders, she knew what was at stake.

Callum sighed, putting the portrait down. “He left.” He barely whispered.

Despite the little bit she knew of Skywing elves, she knew that Nyx was no different. The hatred that grew from her when Nyx had taken Zym from them in their sleep no less, had just become more prominent as she found out that Nyx had paid Ezran a visit. She was sneaky, untrustworthy and she had flown to Katolis for a reason she could not understand. But what she did know is that she needed to find a way to calm Callum down. She knew what it was to put blame on one's self for an act they could not control.

“Let's find Nyx. A guard spotted her in the castle not too long ago. We could see if she’s telling the truth.” 

“Why would a Skywing elf betray her king Rayla? She must be lying!” Callum turned to her frustrated at the thought of Nyx brainwashing his brother for her own selfish reasons. What if she was part of the plan too? He was so aggravated. He should've been there. He should've been there in the throne room when she had arrived. 

Rayla softly smiled and took his hand into her own, “I know how you feel Callum but the elves of certain lands aren’t as devoted to their kings and queens like the humans are. We’re mostly a free country. Only certain elves have the devotion and loyalty from their leaders. The moonshadow elves don’t have a specific leader but we trust one another like family.” Giving his hand a squeeze, she hoped her words would bring a sense of clarity into his tempered mind. She couldn't blame him for it, but right now they needed to act rather than let the idea get to them. Before Callum could delve into the situation any longer, she tried to find a sort of reason to pull him out of it to help him find a clearer ground. "Nyx _did_ get us across the Midnight Desert. It’s true she had other intentions but Skywing elves mostly think for themselves.” Rayla hoped that would ease him just a bit and after feeling the tense hand in hers relax, she too relaxed as well despite her frustration. She needed to be strong for him like he was for her. 

Callum nodded, “Let's go find Nyx.”

* * *

Once they were in Port Town, Dorin and Remi rushed Sarin to the doctor. Gren followed them, speaking with one of the doctor’s inside explaining to them the situation. After an hour, Gren had decided to wait outside in hopes to see Amaya and Janai pass through Port Town. From the location they had left them, it would take them two days on foot. It had only been a day and the sun was setting soon so they would be arriving tomorrow. Unable to shake off the concerns that Amaya had expressed before they had set out, he walked over to two of the only soldiers that were not in charge of Janai’s group. With Dorin and Remi still at Sarin’s side, he needed help and they weren’t going to be able to assist him. 

“Excuse me,” He said with a big smile. One of the elves turned to him in question, the female snickered and nodded for him to continue, “I was wondering if one of you would like to assist me tonight.” His voice was barely absent of it’s usual cheeriness which made it sound like he was insinuating something else. The two elves looked at each other and he waved his hands, “No, no.” He turned away embarrassed. 

The male elf held back a chuckle, “Go ahead commander Gren, what is it that we may _assist_ you with?” He said emphasizing the word. 

Gren sighed, pushing the embarrassment aside, “Queen Janai and General Amaya were left without mounts to find their way back. With day coming to an end, we must find them if anything were to happen.” He explained. 

The two elves turned to one another letting the information sink, “They are both capable warriors commander Gren. We’d be sure to see them come tomorrow.” The female elf responded, “Besides, it is nearly nightfall. There won’t be any point in riding now. They’re probably setting up camp.” She had a point yet he couldn’t shake off the feeling of leaving Amaya and Janai behind. With the attacks that have been plaguing the human kingdoms on elves, he was concerned for the queen of Lux Aurea. Something that Amaya herself had shown concern for the night they arrived at the Katolis castle. The rebels had attacked them at the Breach and without fail, they had strategically planned their attack to make sure they had taken the men from their stronghold. 

“If we were attacked at the Breach, an attack might be imminent elsewhere.” He said firmly. The two elves seemed annoyed by his persistence and simply walked away to the inn nearby. 

Resolving that help would not assist him, he decided to find them himself. Hopping onto a horse nearby, he clicked his tongue and started for the direction they had come from. “Commander Gren!” Someone shouted. He slowed down to look at the elf that followed him. “I will assist you. I have failed my queen and I cannot fail the general.” Dorin said with a regretful smile. Gren admired the elf’s determination and simply nodded. 

* * *

Amaya shook Janai but it was no use. She had fainted or that’s what it looked like. Worry washed over her at the thought that maybe she had fallen ill but that would be impossible. Grabbing onto her, swinging her arm around her neck, she held Janai up. 

“What do we do? The general is still awake!” Someone shouted, placing an object in their bag. There was an apparent fear in his voice yet he stood his ground.

“It won't work on her. Remember, all we need is the elf. Distract the general and get the elf!” 

Amaya saw something move out of the corner of her eye and looked up immediately. Placing Janai down, she grabbed her shield. Subconsciously, Amaya reached for her sword but it wasn’t on her. She focused her attention on the two men that rushed at her with their swords bared. Not wanting anything to happen to Janai, she stood in front of her hoping she would wake up soon. Thinking fast, she took Janai’s sunforge blade and with a quick swipe of the blade, cut the blades of both of the two men that came in contact with it. 

Astounded at what had happened to their weapons, they weren’t prepared for the giant shield that came charging at them as they went flying backwards, unconscious. Amaya looked at the sword in her hand proudly. Knowing exactly how it was used as she had fought against it when Janai had attacked her at the breach, she was pleasantly surprised at the outcome. Rushing to Janai’s side, she placed the sword down on the ground without burning herself. She couldn't understand what had happened and for the first time in a long time, she felt helpless. Amaya had placed her doubts the minute these men rode off to Katolis with her soldiers and right now that hunch she had since she left the breach had come back tenfold. Carefully picking Janai up - she had grown worried for the elf. She knew that what had caused her to collapse had something to do with the men that had attacked them. It was no coincidence that they had been attacked at that exact moment. 

Bringing Janai closer to the river, she cupped her hands into the water and let the water fall down onto the elf’s face. But it was no use. Frustrated, she punched the ground. As she laid her palm on the grass, she caught the shadow that blocked the sun’s reflection on her armor and moved back as the sunforge blade struck right where she had been. Thinking fast as she moved back, she raised her shield, trapping the man’s arm between the gap of her shield that held the sunforge blade and punched him as hard as she could, knocking him out. She forced her shield out of the ground and took the blade, readying herself for another attack. She wondered if it was an ambush. But upon further inspection, it looked like the men, although connected to one another, lacked strategic planning. She couldn't recognize them but she also couldn't see the men that had attacked them at the Breach. She had been greatly outnumbered when they had attacked knowing full well of her skill.

Looking around to see if she saw anyone else coming, she sheathed the blade back into its scabbard for safety purposes. She picked Janai up again. Amaya knew that Janai was skilled enough to be formidable on her own. She had dealt with her before and respected her for it. No one could best her in battle until she had met her. However, in order to subdue her they had done something to take away her ability to defend herself. Amaya was furious. If there was one thing she couldn’t tolerate it was an unfair fight. She hoped that by some chance Janai would wake up soon enough but for now, she had to find somewhere safe. She knew that the attacks weren’t over. If they had attacked her but subdued Janai then their purpose was her, the queen of Lux Aurea. Had these men been successful with their attack then maybe they would have taken Janai. She shuddered at the thought and held Janai closer to her.

As Amaya held Janai in her arms, she walked as fast as she could to an area where they would be safe. She wondered how they knew their location until it hit her. They had been tracked. She would have to continue their path to Port Town on higher terrain so they wouldn’t be followed. With Janai barely weighing her down, she knew the higher they went up, her armor as well as Janai’s would be the one weighing her down instead. But she kept going because she didn’t want to lose anyone again. Not again. Not after her sister, not after Sarai.... She couldn’t bear to lose someone again. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being attacked by a group of rebels on their way to Port Town, Amaya trudges through looking for a place her and Janai could rest for the night. However, worry grows as time passes and a more pressing matter becomes prominent. Elsewhere, Gren and Dorin begin their search for the two missing warriors but with no luck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to apologize for keeping this installment up in the air without an update. I decided to take some time off from writing and focus on other things. I felt the way I went about it might've been unfair to you guys and for that I would truly like to apologize. I do plan on seeing this through. I'm having so much fun with this story that I want to keep you guys as excited for this as I am. 
> 
> With that said, I hope you guys enjoy this installment. It was a little difficult to complete since I feel I might've broken character a few times. I cri. Anyway, let know what you guys think and as always thank you for checking out my work!!

The day they had ventured into Xadia, the day they had defeated the titan and she had been injured, was the last time Amaya saw her sister. The feeling of dread that came over her when she had turned around once she had arrived the breach was indescribable. Sarai was no longer trailing behind them and every breath she drew grew with anticipation as she waited. The look in Harrow’s eyes was grim but he stood hopeful nonetheless. As time passed by, the atmosphere grew thicker and thicker. Viren had also gone missing. She couldn’t understand what had happened from the time they had fled to the breach to when they had arrived. There were more questions rather than answers that grew by the second. Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, Amaya had seen the movement of her men as they rose to their feet. A smile grew as she struggled to rise as well to greet Sarai that had finally made it back only... it wasn’t Sarai. 

It was Viren. His eyes to the floor; the sorrow was evident as well as the look of fear. Shaken up, stiff in body with dirt covering his face and clothes bared a truth she didn’t seem to accept in that moment. Fear so prevalent on his face that his hands shook as he gripped the staff he held. Still, with the atmosphere becoming heavier with each drawing breath, Amaya couldn’t make sense of what was happening. Shaking her head to just remind herself of where she stood, Amaya turned to Harrow as the last person who had seen her sister.  _ ‘Where’s Sarai?’  _ She signed.

Amaya felt her hands shaking in a way she hadn’t felt before but steeled herself, calmed herself. Her sister was strong, if not stronger than anyone here that stood battered and riddled with wounds, herself included. She had just taken down a titan. But despite that, somewhere in the back of her head she felt herself screaming, if that's what it was. Was this the price they had paid for stepping into Xadia? Was this what it was to pay for their so-called crimes? 

Harrow glanced at her as she signed. The sign that was associated with Sarai made him stiffen just a bit, almost as if he too had suddenly realized the weight of it all. Uncertainty, sorrow followed by a strange depiction of horror passed through those eyes as Amaya stared at him awaiting for his response. Suddenly, the pain that came along with being thrown halfway across the battlefield didn’t matter to her anymore. She was ready to go back if that’s what it took. Harrow took in a deep breath, labored by the way he shook if not just the slightest and the fear that she had kept at bay rose. Bringing her hands down both in shock and defeat, she turned towards Viren who averted her gaze. She felt the tears rise up and she strode to walk back to where they had come from until Viren stopped her. A few of her men also stepped forward. All she could do was glare at them. 

“Amaya…,” Viren had said, making her look at his lips momentarily before reading the expression he held. Her conscious screamed at her for it but she needed to hear it. Guilt, Regret yet null of any real emotion, Amaya pushed Viren’s hand away from her, “She’s gone.” He finally said. Her heart stopped and for a moment, so did time. The heat around them from the lava that passed through the breach couldn’t warm the coldness that had engulfed her in that moment. Not even the armor she wore could’ve steeled her from the pain that soared through her upon seeing those words. Glancing back at the entrance of the breach that led to Xadia; her sister was still over there. Every fiber in her body told her to go, but she stopped. Rationality hit her. She knew it was futile to go but her sister was on the wrong side. The tears slipped down her face just briefly before she turned back around, ignoring the pain that seared through her body. It was her fault. She should’ve been there for her. Had she not gotten injured, she wouldn’t have failed her sister. 

In that moment, she saw the slight shadow behind her as she picked up her shield. Trying to focus on everything else but finding it impossible, she turned to see Harrow. The sadness pierced through her. He had just lost the love of his life and at that she couldn’t keep it in anymore, she let herself break. Harrow wrapped his arms around her. Her body shook but vaguely she felt Harrow shake as well. They had both lost someone precious to them. They had lost their queen. 

Following the death of her sister, Harrow had proposed that she assemble a group of men to guard the breach. It had been a place worth protecting had it happened to anyone else and to restore a bit of balance if the elves mounted an attack. She didn’t understand why at first however, Harrow held a determined look that softened. Amaya knew that Harrow respected her and revered her as a brave warrior if not, almost on the same caliber as her sister. They had trained the army that stood today, ready and strong. If that wasn’t proof enough, a few tumbles here and there with Sarai had always reminded him of the strength they both bore. Amaya knew the weight the words held when he had said, “Guard the breach.” 

For years after that, she held the standing battalion and vowed on not losing anyone. She would protect the breach along with her nephews if need be. 

Amaya walked up the steep slope, the weight grew more and more by the hour simply from their armor alone. The ground rumbled and Amaya looked up. The sky had darkened. With the incoming rain and the high terrain she had chosen, it was highly unlikely that they would be followed. Concern grew as Amaya picked up her pace. It had been hours since they had encountered the men by the river and Janai … still hadn’t woken up. In the distance she saw the lightning that raced through the sky onto the earth below. The ground vibrated underneath her feet. The dark sky reminded her of the time she had stayed in Lux Aurea, conjuring up the horrid memories of her first few weeks at the sunfire city. But as reminiscences of the weeks she spent in the golden city came to her; she had taken the time to learn what she could about the sunfire elves she had become acquainted with. After fighting alongside them, her interest had piqued not only in their bizarre weaponry but also in their culture. 

Everything about them had astonished her. For years she was taught to hate elves yet after meeting Janai, Dorin and Kazi and everyone else after that, everything she came to know was wrong. The hatred instilled in her was much like the hatred instilled into the elves about humans and for good reason. Dark magic had been the center of the hatred, something she related to on many accounts. Elves weren’t the horrible creatures Amaya and many of the human kingdoms were led to believe. Instead they held their loyalty to their land, nature and world. She grew to understand from their perspective the reason from which hate had derived from much like how the history that created the human kingdoms through countless years of war, they had somehow found a balance among themselves but at a great cost with simple territory yet the elves she grew to learn about did not. Respect, if not reverence among one another had held true for years. 

Right now, as Amaya held Janai in her arms, she wished she had come across something that would help for this situation. Devastated with a tinge of helplessness kept gnawing at her but she had to believe in the elven warrior. As if the sky had mercy on her, it started to pour not long after she managed to find a rock shelter within the mountainous terrain she had climbed. Gently, placing Janai down, Amaya checked her pulse. It was steady. Clicking her tongue, she sighed sitting back finally allowing her muscles to rest against the rocks behind her. She felt her heart against her chest and for a few minutes, she laid down. The rain would erase their tracks if they had dared to try and find them. She was sure that even if they did, they wouldn’t be left unconscious this time.

The lightning brightened the darkness around them before it disappeared. They needed firewood. The wind had picked up bringing in the scent of wet earth calming her. With her senses heightened, unsure if it was due to her tired muscles, the concern that riddled her about Janai or because of the pouring rain that washed the earth, Amaya stood up hooking her fingers into her armor stripping away piece by piece at a time. She would need the mobility if she was to go get firewood and her armor would only slow her down. Glancing back at Janai, Amaya knelt down beside her. Dragging her finger across the dirt next to her. Hoping that when she came to Janai would see the message she had left behind. Leaving to retrieve firewood, Amaya stepped out with her shield. The heavy vibration of the rain against her shield rattled her but she pressed onward. They weren’t that far from the surrounding forest, it wouldn’t take long. 

* * *

“Commander Gren, we should turn back!” Dorin shouted against the rumbling thunder and rain. They had left nearly an hour ago yet they hadn’t come across anything that could indicate that Queen Janai and Amaya had been nearby. 

Although the possibilities were low and the rain impeded his vision, Gren’s will to keep going drove him to push through the horrid weather. They had to be somewhere in this rain. “Let us head for the river!”

“It’s no use! They wouldn’t be by the river. We’ve crossed by here already Commander. We won’t find them under these conditions. Chances are they’ve found an area above ground!” The lightning coursed through the sky once again and their horses neighed louder at the thunder that followed. “The horses are scared. We’ll be lucky if we make it back to Port Town.” 

It didn’t make sense. Something just didn't feel right. Even if the rain had driven them to higher ground, they should’ve been somewhere within the trail. After Amaya had expressed her concern about the attacks within Xadia and the other human kingdoms, Gren was certain that they hadn’t stayed at the village just east of the river. But it was plausible. “Very well. Let's head for the village that’s closest to here.” Dorin nodded at his decision. 

They rode against the rain and made way for the village. Once they had arrived, they dismounted and headed for the inn. Shaking off some of the rain, Dorin sighed. “Finally somewhere warm and dry. I’ll tell you commander Gren, the rain in Xadia isn’t like this.” Dorin scrunched up his nose and chuckled. His fingers running through his short light brown hair. 

Gren had been too focused on where Janai and Amaya could be to even comment on Dorin’s statement. He overheard the men talking within the lounge of the inn which was a lot bigger than he had expected for the seemingly tiny looking inn. “Damn woman. Had you not lost control of the mission, we wouldn’t be here right now.” Gren turned to Dorin who’s back was facing the men. Out of the corner of his eye he saw one of them men on the couch and the other leaning against the fireplace. The fire illuminated much of his face but Gren was still too far to get a good look at him.

“I would imagine Remi and Sarin will be wondering about our whereabouts.” Gren said with a smile, keeping his focus on the men. Making sure to not draw any unwanted attention towards them that might merit some interest from those not that far from them. 

Dorin laughed, “Remi knows I went with you. Besides, the Queen is more important!” Dorin’s voice grew louder and Gren looked at him shocked at his remark. At this Dorin tilted his head. “Commander Gren?” He questioned. 

Amaya had spoken highly of Dorin. If he remembered correctly, Dorin had been there the night before Janai and Amaya rode off to the storm spire. He had been one of the few elves that had acknowledged Amaya’s strength based off her expertise without question. A true man of military origin is what Amaya had described him as despite his deft tracking skills. Gren wondered just how much time he had spent with Amaya. The man that was leaning against the fireplace seemed to tense up at the word queen. Thinking quickly, Gren laughed, “Dorin do you happen to know what this is?” Gren brought both his hands up, closing both of them except for his index fingers and spun against one another without touching. 

Dorin followed his line of sight looking at the movement just above Gren’s stomach. Dorin’s face lit up, “Of course I know what that is!” He nearly shouted. Gren smiled, glancing at the man who seemed to have ignored his initial comment. “Kazi taught me a few things so I’m not very good, but General-” 

Gren brought his finger up to his lips causing Dorin to stop mid sentence. Dorin knitted his eyebrows in question before Gren continued,  _ ‘Nod if you understand.’  _ He signed. Dorin took a bit longer than he anticipated but nodded nonetheless.  _ ‘The men behind you seem suspicious.’  _ Gren turned his attention at them.  _ ‘Put your hood up.’  _ Dorin did as he was told and stood quiet. 

After a pregnant pause, the man on the couch coughed in what could only be described as ghastly and atrocious, “We had a better chance when we had that damn bastard’s help.” Groaning, the man sat up. Gren couldn’t see his face. “I swear to you the next time I see that broad I’m killing her no doubt.” 

“Shut up! Because of you the damn elf managed to escape!” 

The man on the couch, straightened up a bit. The glow from the fire brightened his face just a bit. “You act as if she didn’t take you down as well.” He nearly shouted had he not been in pain. “You had the blade in your hands.” Dorin tensed up a little. 

Gren saw Dorin clench his hand and placed a hand on Dorin’s forearm. Dorin turned to him with rage tainting his golden eyes. He empathized with him. Gren knew how he felt but they needed to act carefully, if not strategically. He was starting to wonder where the man who was supposed to assign them a room was. After seeing Dorin relax a bit Gren moved back. Almost as if on cue, the man came back with a key. “Sorry about that. We’re pretty tight tonight because of the rain. You’ll have to share the room.” The man at the front desk had said with an apologetic sigh. 

“That’s fine. Thank you.” Dorin took the key and walked up the stairs not even giving Gren a second to even contemplate the idea. Once they reached the room Dorin turned around to face Gren. “Those men attacked my queen commander Gren.” Dorin paused. Gren could tell he was forming an idea in his mind, one that would not be of sound reason. “I will not allow them to leave tonight.” He finished. 

Gren sighed, “I understand your anger Dorin, but we don’t know how many of them there are.” He wasn’t going to lie to himself, when he had heard the way they had spoken about Amaya he grew furious but it seemed both of them had managed to escape. It occurred to him that maybe, that might have been the reason why they couldn’t find them on the path that he was sure they would take to Port Town. But his real concern lied with Janai. “The last thing we need is to fail them both here.” Dorin looked away, frustrated. 

“They said they would have been better with another person’s help,” Dorin trailed off, “What do you think they mean by that?” 

Gren thought about the attack they had encountered at the breach. It had been methodically planned out. The rebels had attacked one person and that person was Amaya. Though at first it seemed futile, what had caused them to get distracted was all but one thing; a man with a cloak that seemed to fend himself well against her allowing the others to attack their men ultimately leading to their capture. They never saw his face but Gren figured that was the man that had orchestrated the attack. “Let’s head inside.” Dorin said, breaking him out of his thoughts after a man passed by giving them a strange look. 

Gren nodded, “Very good.” 

* * *

Amaya returned with firewood drenched from head to toe. The rain didn’t seem like it would let up and now she wondered if the firewood would even light at all. One look at Janai and she easily felt the defeat within her as she still laid there in deep slumber. The words she had written in the soil, untouched and unread. That feeling of dread rose back up but she focused on the task at hand. Grabbing two rocks nearby she began the tedious, impossible task of lighting the branches that had gotten wet on her way up. After a few flicks of her wrist smacking the rocks together, she sighed and ran her fingers through her drenched hair. As the sky thundered high in the sky, a strange feeling of nostalgia overcame her. Remnants of a dark past brought her to a standstill, staring at the rocks in her hands and feeling the vibrations against her legs. As if calling to her, she shook herself free from the chains of her darkest memory and resumed lighting the wood. After a few more attempts, the wood lit onto a piece that had miraculously not been drenched much to her surprise. 

Blowing a few times to keep the flame lit, Amaya sat back relishing the warmth that emanated from the fire bringing light into the rock shelter and tinge of hope for a peaceful night. A soft glimmer caught her attention. Turning to face the source, she noticed the glimmer coming from Janai’s headpiece, her crown that rested snuggly on her horns. Amaya contemplated whether to remove it, wondering if it would be rude for her to do so. Deciding to leave it where it lay, she turned her gaze back to the fire. Its high and short flames fluctuated creating shadows against the rocks; Amaya threw another piece into the fire. A soft smile was brought to her, remembering the days of her imprisonment. Though distressing as it was to recall, it had ironically been what drove her and Janai together.  From the moment Amaya had clashed with Janai, Amaya knew the elf was different. From the way she held herself, to the way she swung her blade; there was a power that emanated from her as well as a sense of righteousness that followed every encounter. The impulsive actions that would lead to mishaps and flaws within each other, amplified what Amaya hadn't really seen in others, specifically elves before. 

_ Seeing the fearless warrior who in so many ways had been unlike anyone she had ever met on the verge of death, Amaya sought to help her. It was when their eyes had met for that brief moment that she knew her simple act of respect was in fact the right thing to do. Curiosity, gratitude and dignity had all been exchanged in a matter of seconds with a simple look before those eyes looked away.  _

_ Amaya knew that she was going to be taken in. Stuck on the other side, there was no use in fighting. No point in retaliating when there was no escape. Although the hatred that she had had dwindled if not for a brief moment, what had followed only kept it in place once the chains were bound around her wrists. The disgust the elves had shown was a good reminder of where she stood and what she meant to them. What they meant to each other. The hatred that had been in place for centuries was evident as they pulled her roughly. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the elven warrior she had saved pick up her shield with ease. Interesting.  _

_ The Queen that sat before her held an aura of finality and authority unlike the elven warrior. A ferocity so pure and so full of contempt, it was hard to see past anything else. Amaya could see the scowl on the elf's face but she couldn't care less. She knew the fate that followed her. Body language played a huge role in how a person conveyed what they wanted and right now the queen conveyed it very well. As the queen got closer their eyes met in a mutual form of animosity. The queen's eyes wavered just the slightest. Destined enemies, yet here Amaya was kneeling before the likes of the monsters that killed her brother in law- on the side where her sister had fallen. It all surfaced up as the scepter touched her chin and Amaya spat simply to prove she wasn't going to be intimidated. "Dispose of her." The queen had said with rage evident in her body and possibly tone at the way her lips moved, enunciating every word unintentionally.  _

_ Amaya knew what would come. Her execution. Just as the queen turned her back returning to her throne that was lit by the sun's powerful light making it impossible to see her expression, Amaya sat there thinking about the breach. She had sacrificed her life for her people. She had saved the human kingdoms from the threat that plagued them for years. Her job was done. Briefly she closed her eyes thinking about her nephews and for a fleeting moment, she blamed herself for not returning them to safety. The same guilt, the same regret that had been present during her sister's fall all bunched up making her chest hurt but she steeled herself.  _

_ What followed next had changed everything.  _

_ Looking up at the Queen in mid discussion, Amaya tried her best to read the lips that were tainted by light. Catching the smile on the queen that told her a different story, the vibration against her legs brought her back to the elf in front of her. The staff he held brightened and just like the floor that had rattled her bones, her body trembled with an unknown threat. Turning if just a little to look back at the elven warrior in question, Amaya turned back to the male elf in front of her as he lowered the staff that shined brightly. Looking away, she wondered what kind of torture this was until hands grasped her shoulders pulling her out of her cowardice. Her eyes looked into almost crimson like orbs that were worried if not scared. _

_ The light played shadows along the elf’s face as she spoke. “If you want to live, you have to look into the light.” She had said. The fear and uncertainty she held gave Amaya a bit of courage to turn back to face the pulsating light as it grew stronger and stronger. The will to want to see her nephews one last time brought her to face the strange light. Bright and hot; the colors around her seemingly faded and the only thing that she saw was white before she had been shrouded in darkness. Her eyes stung with the light that she forced herself to look into and vaguely she felt tears stream down her face. Terrified at what had just happened, she couldn’t hold back her breath. Feeling as though she was cut off from her breathing- feeling constrained and for the first time in a very long time, scared at what exactly took place, Amaya was brought up to her feet. She couldn’t see. The trembling in her body had returned and this time in the arms of someone who dragged her back to that fiery pit she was held in before. Her heart thrummed against her chest yet her heavy footsteps drowned any if not all the senses she had been trained to utilize. Then it hit her. She was blind. _

_ Amaya felt her legs give out and for a moment, the hands that held her bound wrists held her by her waist. After a few minutes, she felt herself being pulled yet again before being carefully placed against what she assumed was a wall. Whatever magic they had done on her had drained her. Her fatigue became more evident as she leaned on the wall for support with trembling legs. It wasn't long before she lost consciousness.  _

Taking her eyes away from the fire at the memory that had resurfaced, Amaya stared at the message she had written on the dirt before looking at Janai. The warmth from the fire doing little to calm her shivering body yet she couldn’t figure out if it was from the cold or what had suddenly reminded her of being shrouded in darkness that had caused her body to tremble almost uncontrollably. Taking in a deep breath, Amaya calmed herself. She knew it was a long time ago yet she hadn’t ever felt horrified as she had then. The mere thought of being blind haunted her for days after, something that she hadn’t expressed with anyone except Gren. His compassionate and kind eyes often calmed her qualms, reminding her why she trusted him. Just then, movement had startled her. Sitting up a bit, she noticed that it was Janai that stirred. Her heart leapt with a joy like no other and quickly, Amaya rushed to her side. 

Amaya looked into those nearly crimson eyes as they opened and she sighed in relief. Thankfully, whatever those men had done to her wasn’t permanent. Confused, Janai looked around and winced. Amaya went to retrieve the water pouch that they had drank from just hours ago followed by some of the moonberries Amaya had saved for her. Carefully she assisted Janai in drinking from the pouch and a smile rose to Amaya’s lips as she watched the elf drink greedily like she had before. They would have to retrieve more for their journey. After drinking a hefty amount of water, Janai finally looked up at her with a clearer sense of mind. Amaya looked at her lips as she spoke, “Where are we?” 

Looking around with a grin, Amaya softly smiled,  _ ‘Somewhere safe.’  _

Perplexed at her surroundings, Janai looked around. The thunder roared outside and she nearly jumped not expecting the loud boom that shook the earth. Realizing that they were in some sort of cave, Janai placed a hand on her head trying to remember the last thing she could. Faintly, she could see the river, the map in her hands and the strange tune that had lured her towards the water that had made the ripples of the river itself sound like a lullaby. The sweet scent of flowers that reminded her of home followed by the daunting memory of her falling to the ground only to be caught by Amaya rushed back to her. Everything after that, she couldn’t remember. It had possibly been hours since then as one good look outside the cave, she had noticed how dark the sky had turned. When the lightning zoomed through the sky, she saw the treetops and wondered exactly how far they had gone that would deviate from the path they set out on. 

Looking up at Amaya who seemed a bit anxious, something she hadn’t ever seen from the human before. Janai glanced at her hands as Amaya signed,  _ ‘Are you okay?’  _ The worry that plagued the general’s eyes in front of her as she searched for what was amiss, Janai nodded despite herself. The pain that wracked her, possibly from the effects of whatever had happened, was pushed aside after seeing the usually intimidating expression from Amaya washed by anxiety. A crackling sound brought her attention to the light source within the enclosure. 

“What happened?” She whispered looking at Amaya for some sort of answer. She was sure the response she would receive wouldn’t be a pleasant one as a frown appeared on Amaya’s lips. 

At the words, Amaya turned to look at the entrance of the rock shelter almost in remorse before turning back to her,  _ ‘We’re being tracked.’  _ Janai couldn’t erase the slight shock that had probably been clear on her face.  _ ‘Higher terrain will be tougher to track. I picked up a few things from Corvus.’  _ She signed with a grin in place. Ignoring the playful grin, Janai thought of why on earth they were to be tracked by the rebels. The fact that they had thus far attacked elves within the human kingdoms and destroyed precious lands in Xadia was clear but to attack a human general and a queen was unheard of. She ran over the information she had learned within the past few days and something clicked. The day of the meeting, the reason Amaya had been brought into Katolis’ capital was because the breach had been attacked by the rebels, however that didn’t necessarily mean that it was a fruitless attack. They had been successful. The mission was to find the men that had been successfully taken from the breach. Amaya had been bested somehow or perhaps worse. Suddenly, she realized Amaya might have not been telling her everything that had happened at the breach and at this, Janai gave her an astounded look. 

Amaya moved away a bit, contemplation written all over her face. Janai felt the pain elsewhere before she moved to look at Amaya. For once, she felt a bit betrayed. The general wasn’t telling her crucial information and then she wondered if the trust she had placed in her wasn’t the same for Amaya.  _ ‘I’m sorry.’  _ The regret in her eyes made Janai want to understand what had happened at the breach. Why had she kept it from her and her people? Were they safe? 

It was unlike her yet she wanted to understand. Taking her hands in her own, Janai gave them a squeeze and Amaya looked at her. Only then did she notice that Amaya had been drenched as she took in the clothes that clung on to her. Removing her hands from Amaya’s, she sat back removing her chest plate. Curiosity flitted past Amaya as she watched her. Bringing her fingers to fiddle with it a bit more, Janai removed her golden cape and draped it over Amaya hoping it would help just a bit. A blush rose to her cheeks thinking of an alternative but Amaya gave her a warm smile followed by a quick thank you.  _ ‘I feel like royalty.’ _ Amaya signed after a few moments and Janai rolled her eyes.

“You are.” 

_ ‘Not a queen.’ _ Amaya grinned her usual grin alleviating the topic they were about to delve on. 

A sigh escaped Amaya's lips. Happy that Janai was okay and prepared to let her know what had happened and the reason behind why she had kept the information to herself. 

Janai took one of her hands again, slightly blushing at the way they were sitting close to one another. “Okay,” She softly said, Amaya focused on her. “Tell me.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some things I wanted to point out in case anyone got confused. I decided to leave the beginning without italics because it's not exactly a memory but a retelling. Just wanted to clear that up in case anyone got mixed up :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything that led up to the alliance between the Elves and the humans is told reminisced as Ezran heads to Duren. Meanwhile Janai finds out what really happened at the breach and what she hears just may jeopardize everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never really thought I'd make it this far to be honest. I don't consider myself a good writer so bare with me on this one cause wow I feel it's all over the place but in a good way?? I feel like some things had to be said. 
> 
> Also a huge thank you for everyone who's been reading along. Again, I never thought I'd make it this far so seeing all the support is just amazing T_T

Ezran began to think about everything that had happened. Since Nyx had come to him, the information she had relayed had disturbed him. The Elven leaders that had stayed in Katolis were now in danger. To follow through with what he had been informed of, Ezran decided to warn the other members of the pentarchy. But first, he wanted to speak with Queen Aanya as Duren had been allies with them throughout the treaty they had erected years ago. Pyrahh let out a growl, taking him out of his thoughts. “I know I shouldn’t worry but what if I’m already too late?” Ezran responded to the dragon’s humble growl. Another growl followed and he sighed. “Thank you.” Their bond over the years had grown. If it hadn’t been present during his stay at the storm spire, it had become more prominent with the years and he would forever be grateful to the large creature. Feeling his spirits lift after the encouragement he had received, Ezran glanced down below. 

He had ventured many times into Duren. From the meetings they had held to invitations to the royal court from the queen. Yet, in all the times he had strode into the kingdom he was always awed by the scenery that greeted him. Amazed by its lush greenery and floral filled vast fields within the kingdom that brought pleasant scents as he flew by, Ezran smiled. It was a beautiful kingdom that always reminded him of Xadia despite the magical creatures amiss and the vibrancy that Xadia exuded absent. Compared to Katolis, it was a breath of fresh air. He loved his kingdom but this vibrancy that Duren held was something he often envied. Duren in all its time had faced many hardships from both outer threats and inner threats. Ezran knew that Queen Aanya had done her best to maintain the kingdom as well as she could in the years she ruled the land. Over the years the kingdom strived and was brought into abundance with the ever growing elven population that had grown in Duren making it the kingdom with the highest elven population out of the five.

The vast open fields and the fauna that Duren held was perhaps one of the reasons that the elves had decided to settle within the kingdom, reminding them of home. Duren’s economy had grown in the years following the treaty from goods that were traded from Xadia and the merchants that brought minerals from the Xadian lands into Duren. Within the years, the two races had learned much from one another from culture to foods and weaponry, that brought not just the economy to boom but also the population as well. Duren had accepted the elves that stayed in their kingdom and the people of Duren were as supportive of the cause. They stood by the queen's judgement praising her for her bravery at assisting to end a war that was unjust. 

The battle at the spire didn’t just invoke a turning point among elves and humans but also for the other kingdoms. With the loss of major military powers from Del Bar, Evenere, and Neolandia, both Ezran and Aanya debated over a meeting of the pentarchy just after the falling of a prince and massive loss in military forces from three kingdoms alone. It was a risky move but after several weeks, they had received the letter of approval. At this, they had called upon the meeting bringing general Amaya with them. As a member of the Standing Battalion she would be able to recall the details of what had led to the battle in hopes to alleviate any problems that might occur. After weeks of debates between the three kingdoms due to broken trust, Aanya and Ezran had feared that the five kingdoms would never rebuild the peace they had held from the actions of the high mage. After the tragic losses that had resulted from the battle, among them was the prince of Neolandia which had made the situation much more difficult. Months had passed before they could come to an agreement. The three kingdoms had ruled to remain neutral. Duren and Katolis were the only two acting on the treaty with three of the five kingdoms not partaking in it. 

For a few years following the pentarchy, the growth in both Katolis and Duren had caught the attention of both Del Bar and Evenere. The remaining rulers of both of the kingdoms, although not for the treaty, realized that they could gain from both Duren and Katolis. Seeking to understand what had made these kingdoms stronger both economically and financially, Del Bar’s Prince and Evenere’s Queen visited the two kingdoms in hopes to understand. At the time, Katolis shared what they could as did Duren with Neolandia who stood firm on their decision. Soon, Del Bar and Evenere joined the peace treaty. Evenere soon became the second most populated kingdom with elves. Specifically, earthblood elves. The marshlands of the kingdom seemed like a good place to thrive while achieving the cultural exchange that had been proposed with the treaty and the peace that they had strived for between the races. 

Settlements had risen within the kingdoms. Elves looking for a change and curious about the human kingdoms, sought to start businesses and even had families. Something that had brought the elven leaders and human rulers at shock but happy nonetheless. The problem of issues rising were still high but despite the hatred they had had, the example set in Duren and Katolis had only tamed that hatred. The stories they had heard from the battle of the storm spire proved that the greater evil was in fact the wrongdoing of many events leading to it that should’ve never happened. It was hope in Ezran’s eyes. However, despite that hope there were still issues among the elves and humans. Oftentimes, it would result in fights, name calling and other things that would demand attention of the respective rulers. This was something they couldn’t change. Ezran knew it would be difficult. Even within Katolis, there were still some who opposed of Callum and Rayla yet they paid them no mind. Not everyone would be as open minded yet they tried the best they could to keep the trust they had and right now that trust was being further tested.

Pyrahh made her way through the capital city of Duren. A few guards bowed as they made their way through the city and dismounted in the royal garden where he was greeted by the high official escorting him towards the court. “King Ezran,” The official bowed. “Queen Aanya awaits your arrival.” 

“Thank you.” Giving Pyrahh one last pat, she eased and waited for Ezran's return. 

* * *

The breach, although not the same as it used to be, was an important place between the border that stood to this day. Efficiently allowing safe passage for both humans and elves that ventured to either land. The standing battalion were given a new purpose by maintaining the order within the passage and dealt with issues that may arise between the parties. It had stayed that way for the years that followed after the battle at the spire, most importantly after the discussions of the peace treaty in the elven city of Lux Aurea. 

After the war they had endured at the storm spire and the efforts they had done to cleanse the darkness that shrouded Lux Aurea, the elves of the sunfire city along with the humans that helped fight alongside them decided to make amends as new allies. The leaders of all those available, Ezran, Aanya and the not yet crowned soon to be queen of Lux Aurea, Janai gathered the members of the council as well as the high officials of the two human kingdoms. With the gateway between Xadia and the human kingdoms destroyed, their discussion revolved around the concern regarding the standing battalion. As the true king of Katolis, Ezran’s final decision would be absolute. Alongside him stood Opeli, Corvus and even Callum who had attended the meeting. Amaya trusted Ezran's judgement. With Gren beside her and with her men at the ready, they would go wherever they were needed. 

However, upon discussing the matter, Queen Aanya had brought to light a more pressing issue that had gone unvoiced until the Duren queen spoke up. “The border on the Duren side that connects Xadia has been destroyed.” She announced firmly. Her expression stern, body language full of authority; unafraid of speaking out and address the situation at hand despite the strange tension of everything else. 

“With the breach disabled we have nothing to guard both sides of the border. We cannot allow it to be unmanned.” Janai had said after hearing the passage that had been destroyed was made by none other than Viren himself. “I propose we assemble both of our men to guard it.” If the passage was left unattended the possibilities of those who wished to harm either side was far too great. 

Callum had stood in silence listening to the people in the room discuss their options. He had been there to offer Ezran support and if possible to be his acting advisor. Although he felt out of place, he tried to come up with an alternative or perhaps a solution that could help. The damage made from a single battle had been too great. Right now they were paying the consequences of it and they needed to make things right. “Why not allow Aunt Amaya and her men guard the passage?” With eyes turning to him, Callum raised his hands up as if to disregard his opinion. No wonder Ezran had said that being king wasn’t all that it was cut out to be. It was far more difficult to put others lives at risk than their own. 

“Prince Callum is right. The standing battalion has been in charge of guarding the breach for years. They would be able to hold the balance as they have for as long as we’ve relied on them.” Opeli said. A few elves turned to each other in hushed discussion at what had been suggested. Janai glanced at Amaya carefully watching Gren translate what had just been said. Janai tried to pick up a few signs here and there. No one had known as of yet that she had been taking lessons from Kazi to better communicate with the human. Thus far, she was only able to pick up a few signs from Gren as he continued. 

Ezran shuffled, “We can show that both people of the human kingdoms and Xadia want peace. This could be a change for both of us.” He smiled at a few of the elven members at the table. Infectious and pure, brightening the already gleaming room that was showered with the sun that bathed Lux Aurea. Janai couldn’t help but smile at his purity. A fine decision given they had learned more together than apart from one another. Amaya had already become a highly esteemed ally from her actions and even the elves had taken orders from her on the battlefield. The battle at the storm spire had changed their perspectives on the humans that were relentless and willing to die for a cause, putting aside the hatred to take down the enemy. After they had gathered the prisoners that were left of Viren’s army, a strange feeling rose in her chest at watching her soldiers talking with a few of the human soldiers from Duren and Katolis. There was no hate in their eyes but instead appreciation and kindness. 

“It can be used for cultural exchange.” Someone had said with confidence. Taken aback by the sudden words, everyone turned to meet their eyes on the sunfire mage that had said them. It was Ori. Janai’s younger brother who had just arrived about a week ago and although Janai had expressed that he needn’t be at the meeting, Ori had insisted he wanted to learn more about the politics between the elves and humans as it was a new leaf in history. He had mentioned he was determined to learn what he could to be of better assistance if the time ever arose. Janai raised her eyebrow at him, “A trading route if you will, between both humans and the elves of Xadia,” He paused to take a sip of the tea that had been presented to them early on, fixing his elegantly draped robes masked in shimmering red with subtle hints of gold. “We can learn a lot from each other if we decide to coexist with one another.” 

Impressed by the words of the young mage, no less the soon to be queen of Lux Aurea’s little brother, everyone began to discuss Ori’s proposition. It was too soon to think that both races would be at peace with each other despite the efforts they had gone through to work together at helping the sunfire city, a debt Janai would never be able to repay. 

After a few moments among speaking with each other, the councilmen and the warriors of both sides shared ideas until Amaya decided to give her decision on the matter. " The standing battalion will agree to keeping both the Human Kingdoms of the West and Xadian lands of the East at peace while allowing safe passage between the two." Amaya's expression was full of determination, reciprocating almost the same atmosphere she had held the day of the battle. They had gone through much together, enough for everyone in the room to understand each other’s plight and come to an agreement. Trust had been given.They had relied on one another and they were willing to keep the trust they held after sorting out their differences while placing the hate behind them. " If Lux Aurea is willing," Gren paused.  Amaya glanced at Janai, eyes stern yet for a moment they had softened as they met. " We’d be ready to stand alongside them."

“King Ezran, if the standing battalion were to guard the …. Breach,” Opeli paused, uncertain of the name for the passage evident in her tone, “Then it would be on Duren’s side of the border.” Understanding the political aspect of the two kingdoms and why it might become problematic down the line, Queen Aanya stepped forward to clear the high cleric of any doubts. 

“The kingdom of Duren and the kingdom of Katolis have been close allies for years. We owe Katolis a great debt, one we can never repay.” Aanya’s hand rose to the necklace around her neck. Holding it tightly, she recalled the tragedy that had befallen their kingdoms all those years ago. “Duren will not turn down the assistance that Katolis is providing by keeping the peace on the border that both nations share. I believe if we want this alliance to work, we must also take into consideration the decision of the queen of Lux Aurea.” Aanya turned to Janai. The elves that were in the room shared an expression of shock towards her. Janai hadn’t been crowned queen yet. She had been quite vocal about the title once she had returned and had made sure that out of respect for her sister’s late reign, she would continue her title as golden knight while taking on issues that had arisen in the city. Despite this, the council members had expressed that soon she was to be crowned when the time was befitting. Choosing to ignore the looks given to her, Janai thought about the situation at hand.

With a final look towards Ori, silently wondering why he had been quiet after his proposal, Janai turned back to Amaya, “The forces of Lux Aurea will work to maintain the trust that we hold and will work together to keep what we have. Our people will make sure that the standing battalion is given the safety they need should they ever need it.” Seeing Amaya smile had sent her heart racing and continued, “King Ezran, what say you?” 

Ezran looked at Opeli before turning to Callum who simply nodded at the decision. With one final glance at queen Aanya, Ezran smiled, “Yes, Katolis will unite with Lux Aurea.” At this Janai, nodded with a smile and Ezran bowed to her as did she. 

The elves in the court grew overjoyed at the conclusion that had been made and Callum laughed giving Rayla a hug followed by Ezran. Turning to Amaya, Janai gave her a curt nod which the human reciprocated. A council member turned to Janai and began discussing matters to solidify the cause they would take part in. If they really wanted this to work, they needed other leaders within the Xadian lands to join the cause. This was the beginning of a new era among the humans and elves. She knew it wasn’t going to be easy but she also knew that it would be met with relief that war was no longer on the brink. With the dragon prince returned to the dragon queen, their accomplishments and the involvement of humans who were hated among the lands would not go unheard. Janai had high expectations. It was time to put the plan into motion starting with the Moonshadow elves. 

_ ‘The day of the attack,’  _ Amaya started, her eyes fixed on the fire. Vividly, like if it had been yesterday she recalled how her men had been outnumbered. The countless rebels that had ambushed the breach, the only passage between Xadia and the Human kingdoms, effortlessly attacking her soldiers. What had been most shocking of it all was the man that had led the coup. Robed in all black, sleek and agile; his hood hid his face and all Amaya remembered seeing was the slight smile that would dance along his lips whenever he would defeat her soldiers.  _ ‘It wasn’t just an ordinary attack.’  _

Janai watched as she signed those words but her eyes were fixed on Amaya’s expression. Sullen and almost defeated, an expression Janai hadn’t seen on the woman. Not even the look of fear that had passed through her when she had seen her heat being mode the first time had compared. It was the face of a leader who had let her people down and at that moment the weight of the words hit her. What had happened on the breach wasn’t just a failure to the general but rather a loss of what she carried herself to be. A part of Janai believed Amaya herself knew better than that to drag herself down that road that Amaya had saved her from so she listened intently as Amaya continued. 

_ ‘That day I went on patrol. The checkpoint we had set out further along the passage had failed to give the signal.’  _ Amaya couldn’t keep the smile from her face as she signed. If it hadn’t been for her men failing to indicate the signal all those years ago at the breach, she probably wouldn’t have encountered Janai and if so it would’ve been too late. Janai must’ve taken notice as she too relaxed at the words.  _ ‘About a few feet from the base, we were alerted.’  _

* * *

_ Amaya mounted her horse. The checkpoint up ahead of the breach had been silent and missed their mark. Readying two people to accompany her, Mikaela, one of her best soldiers nodded indicating they were ready. The passage that Viren had made baffled them. The sheer size of how the lava had been parted with the use of dark magic had been appalling. With two sides to keep a close eye on, they had set checkpoints within the inner passage of the breach leading to the human kingdoms and elves patrolled the border along the breach since the attacks that had occurred.  _

_ The terrain was rugged just like they were used to but the twists and turns along certain parts on the border had made it treacherous sometimes to even venture alone. Because of this, it had taken her men some time to adjust to the new terrain. There had been less merchants passing through which had been odd given that this time last year, the trading between the Moonshadow elves and Katolis were in high demand. Amaya rode slowly, keeping her eyes along the path with her troops beside her diligently following behind.  _

_ Suddenly, the loud war horn from the base of the passage blew. Mikaela strode forward on her horse, catching Amaya’s attention. “General, the war horn has gone off at the breach.” She said pointing towards the base. Quickly they made their way towards the direction they had come from. Once there, Amaya saw the group of men who were attacking her soldiers and whistled catching some of them off guard. Seeing the opportunity, her men captured those that had stalled. A man ran towards her throwing his lance in her direction and Amaya made quick to dismount. It was then that things went south. What had been just a total of ten men against her battalion turned into thirty.  _

_ Amaya could barely focus as she had become their target. Pushing back as many as she could with her shield, she unsheathed her sword and began parrying. Lieutenant Fen came to aid her but just as he did, Amaya saw something gleam out of the corner of her eye and raised her shield ducking in the process. The arrow slipped right through. Looking towards the direction it was shot at, the figure of a man in a cloaked robe came into view and quickly the men that had attacked her resumed with more strength. Pushing them back with her shield once again, a few of her men assisted her. With their forces dwindling and with the men that had been captured resisting, it was nearly impossible to hold back those that pushed against them. As if making sure that she would become the target, they had isolated her from the rest and she began to swing her sword, blocking incoming attacks and defeating a few with ease. Distracted by those that had managed to get her away from the skirmish that was ongoing, Feroz, one of her most trusted soldiers, also joined her after seeing their intentions. Barging through with his own shield made of the most basic materials, he smiled when more than he thought would be affected fell back.  _ _ At that, Amaya returned his smile and Feroz simply nodded, unsheathing his sword to block an incoming attack.  _

_ Returning to the defense line to push back the rebels from passing through, Fen glanced at Amaya, quickly motioning to one of their men behind her and she glanced at the soldier who blew the war horn again. Amaya focused her attention back to the line as they once again began attacking. The second horn would be an indication to those closest to the border that patrolled the inner lands of Xadia that trouble had been present.  _

_ Quickly as the sound was emitted, it was silenced and Gren ran forward attempting to grab the horn before he was shot at by the same man that had directed his arrow at Amaya. Falling back, Gren stared at the arrow before turning to look at the defense line, “Lieutenant Fen!” Gren yelled. The man approached the line and quickly drew what looked like a rune that knocked the line down with a gust of wind before slipping through the fallen soldiers. Amaya fell back, trying to think where these men had come from and who exactly was the man that had just attacked them. Taking a few steps forward, Amaya helped Fen up.  _

_ Attempting to blow the horn again, the man aimed an arrow at Gren before Amaya stopped him. Falling forward, he dropped his bow and Amaya raised her shield but he was faster. Spinning, he swept at her leg causing Amaya to fall and she rose back up unsheathing her sword. Taken aback by his agility, he immediately knocked the sword out of her hand and drew a dagger. Watching as the men around her took the opportunity to double their efforts, Amaya realized he was leading this attack.  _

_ Amaya could barely see his face but given that he had done magic, he was most definitely an elf. All she could see was his smile. Almost as if welcoming her, he gestured towards her shield before beckoning her. Amaya glared at him, observing his every movement as they each waited for one of them to make the first move. Thoughts began to form. Why were they attacking the border and why had elves joined the rebels? It didn’t make sense. Just as she tried to think of an answer, the man pulled out another dagger from his side and crouched low. The battle that was ongoing around her almost felt like it had disappeared as she focused on this man that knew her potential. In quick succession, the man before her moved almost too quick for her to see and she blocked the flurry of attacks that followed. Gritting her teeth at the sheer impact, Amaya pushed back lifting her shield, spinning it and kicked him in the stomach.  _

_ She couldn’t help the grin that followed and he simply returned it, before throwing his dagger which she dodged. Turning back to face him, Amaya was greeted by his bow, drawn and ready. Letting it loose she quickly deflected it but what she didn't expect was the force or rather shock that she felt against her shield run along her core. Falling back confused at what had happened and feeling a numbness run through her she became alerted once he came into view. Standing in front of her with his dagger drawn, the only thing she saw was the smile underneath the hood. Despite how close he was, Amaya couldn’t see his facial features. She was ready to retaliate but he simply shook his head. With a slight tilt, Amaya turned to see lieutenant Fen, Mikaela and Feroz tied up. “You don’t mind do you? You see, the leaders of the Xadian lands are weak and pathetic. I’m simply seeking justice for my land as you are to yours.”  _

_ Still glaring at the elf before her, she grew enraged. Vaguely she noticed most of the men that had attacked the breach beginning to ease off and returning back towards the cloaked man. Defeated, Amaya let her shield fall. “Good.” Idly she wondered if the elves that were patrolling the inner lands had heard the second war horn. “It was a pleasure, general Amaya. I look forward to seeing you again.” She watched as Feroz glanced at her before they loaded him and the other two onto their own horses.  _

* * *

Janai focused on what Amaya had just said. An elf had attacked the breach and what’s more he hadn't been alone. He had somehow been the one leading the attack with humans no less. Questions kept arising and for once any possibilities of the answers she could’ve come up with before weren’t anywhere to be found. Amaya being subdued meant that they had been watching the breach for some time. They had been keeping a close watch on the routes between the human kingdoms by knowing when Katolis would trade goods with the elves in the moonshadow territories. They could be watching other routes as well. 

The Moonshadow elves and Katolis had become trusted allies alongside S unfire elves. Janai ran the information over. If they had attacked the merchants that would be trading with Katolis or even the Moonshadow territories, it would cause questions among both nations. With the current attacks ongoing in Xadia, the elves were quick to point at the human rebels pinning the fault at the human kingdoms for not maintaining order among their people. It was a decoy. By framing the humans, it would lead the treaty to become the topic of discussion. Janai thought about the meeting they had held a few days ago. She wondered if the timing had worked out in their favor by attacking just before the meeting. They would’ve known that the leaders of Xadia were in Katolis. 

Amaya placed her hand on Janai’s knee not only catching her attention but also to give her a small smile. Janai couldn’t understand how she could smile under these circumstances yet Janai felt herself relax a bit, clearly thinking back on everything that had happened within the past few days. Janai stared at her and Amaya began to sign again,  _ ‘He took one of my lieutenants and two of my best soldiers. I personally trained them when they were recruited for the breach many years ago.’ _ Janai gave her an apologetic look before Amaya continued,  _ ‘He’s after the leaders of Xadia which means his men are after you.’  _

Janai knitted her eyebrows together at Amaya’s words. Taking from the breach, not just ordinary men but a high official, was to silence the truth that the men at the breach had encountered that day. She too, turned her attention to the flame as she tried to piece everything together. Attacking the leaders of the elven lands would be difficult unless all had been gathered and with four of the six leaders of Xadia in Katolis, it would be easier to make his point across. Xadia was the stronger out of the two. This negates everything they have worked towards. Everything they had tried to keep in order was slipping all in a matter of days by an elf. Janai was sure that more had to be involved. The rebels followed his orders which begged the question if he too was in charge of the desecration of the Xadian lands that had led to the meeting. 

The trust they had held for years would all but slip if they didn’t find out who was behind this mess. Perhaps the humans were following him for a bargain and if so, what would that bargain be? More and more questions cropped up. If the attack on the breach was led by an elf then Amaya should’ve said something after she had arrived in the court room. With the leaders there in mid discussion, they would have been quick to act. However, Janai realized it was risky. She had known Amaya, the members of the court knew Amaya but not the elven leaders. The discussion would’ve turned into a heated argument especially with King Haldir’s ridiculous claim. Not all of them would’ve listened. The risk was far too great.

Glancing at Amaya as she threw another piece of the firewood, Janai now knew why Amaya hadn’t told her beforehand. This information would be incredibly hard to believe and what's more, to tell Sunfire elves that there were human rebels looking for their queen would’ve raised an uproar. Despite how much they respected Amaya, simply hearing she had been attacked by an elf at the breach would’ve raised speculation with the treaty in place. It was sensitive information. Amaya knew that by telling her what had happened, it would have caused her to double their efforts to reach Port Town and in doing so the possibility of running into these men grew higher. Everything from avoiding the village that Janai had suggested to walking along the river which was the safest route had anyone gone to look for them was to protect her from the same men that had attacked her at the breach. It was one of the reasons why she had sent her men back, to keep her updated should any other problems and or attacks were to take place. Perhaps they were chasing an invisible force by following the lead that Corvus had been tracking if so, they would have to be extremely careful.

The guilt of ever doubting Amaya began to rise in her chest and Amaya turned to her. Her eyes lit against the fire and for once Janai could see them for the color they really were and she looked away. How could she ever doubt Amaya? She had fought alongside her, saved her and even helped her when no one else could during her sister's death. Feeling her chest tighten at the overwhelming emotions whirling through her, Janai stood up. Not knowing what to say she turned around unable to look at the human. For all the things that Amaya was, she wasn't untrustworthy and right then and there, Janai had made Amaya feel like it. Breaking out of her musing, Janai felt cold leather against her bare hand. Almost flinching away she was reminded of the night they had flown to the storm spire. Amaya’s hand lightly trembled in her own hand. Janai turned to face Amaya who held a reassuring expression, one that told her that she shouldn’t question her actions and everything just reminded her of the foolish bravery this woman held. Taking on an elf single handed, a mage at that was foolish yet brave. 

“I’m sorry.” Janai said out loud not wanting to let go of the general’s hand. She kept telling herself that she didn’t want to allow herself this. This moment of wanting to confirm what she felt for the general yet here was Amaya breaking down the barriers she had placed for herself. Belatedly Janai realized that Amaya had saved her yet again from whatever it was that had led them here. Giving Amaya’s hand a light squeeze, she brought her empty hand up,  _ ‘You should sleep.’  _ Amaya tilted her head in question and Janai rolled her eyes,  _ ‘You’ve done so much, I’ll take first watch.’  _ Letting go of her hand Janai sat back down, shifting the wood. 

Knowing what she knew now, Janai began to think of their course ahead. With climbing higher terrain it would be best to stay above the usual paths. The problem was the rain. With the rain softening the earth; staying on higher ground meant that it would be difficult to travel along it. Glancing at Amaya's armor that sat discarded, Janai wondered if it was better to remove her own as they headed towards the rendezvous point. She knew it would weigh them down if they continued forward. However their journey would most likely set them back a few hours if they were lucky. With men on their trail, it would be difficult to speed up their efforts. Amaya sat back down next to her with a soft sigh. Janai could feel the relief that must've been lifted from the general after revealing the truth. Turning her attention at the fire yet again, Janai felt a light thud against her shoulder and Janai stiffened. Faintly she felt the tremble against her. Under these conditions, Amaya had gone out with barely any protection and with the wind picking up from the ongoing thunderstorm, the fire wouldn't be enough to warm her. Janai became flushed, her heart raced against her chest and resounded against her ears as she raised her arm up to bring Amaya closer. 

How stupid was she to think that her cape would've been sufficient. _'Sorry.'_ Amaya had signed.

Janai shook her head. _'I should be the one apologizing, we're in this mess because of me.'_

Amaya chuckled and softly eased a bit in Janai's embrace. The elf was much warmer than she expected. Sunfire elves probably didn't have to deal with the cold like she had imagined. _'You are pretty heavy.'_ Amaya chuckled, lying. Janai gave her a sheepish look. _'It probably has to do with this.'_ Amaya pointed to the crown that was still on her horns and Janai laughed. 

_'It does weigh me down.'_ Janai looked at Amaya with eyes full of mirth and for a moment they sat there looking at each other. Oddly, the embrace Janai had Amaya in followed by their banter had eased the embarrassment she had felt. "Amaya," She started out loud and Amaya perked up a bit after seeing her name slip from her lips, "There's something I want to ask you." Again her heart began to race against her chest, wondering if the human could feel it against her shoulder. This wasn't the time nor the place. It was ridiculous. Yet, the sudden thought of something happening to either of them on their way bothered her. 

Before Janai could continue, Amaya turned away from her and simply held her hand again. Looking back up at her, Amaya softly smiled. Janai felt herself blush at the action and pulled Amaya a bit closer. Feeling her heart skip a beat as Amaya too wrapped her arms around her, Janai wanted to just stay like this. Softly sighing against Amaya, she closed her eyes tightly wanting to forget everything else if only for a bit.

* * *

Nyx walked along the corridor of the castle. As promised, King Ezran had promised her safety within the castle and she waved at the guards who stood posted. “You know, if I were in your position, I’d get tired just standing there looking well…” She paused, staring at the guard who ignored her in return, “Sour.” Pouting, Nyx continued exploring the massive castle. 

Truth be told, she was rather disappointed. When she thought about visiting the human kingdom who helped save the dragon prince, she figured it was this grand wealthy castle with lovely silks running throughout the interior and guards in luxurious special armor but instead she was greeted by such a bleary color. Red and gold, much like the Sunfire elves but at least they had some glamour to them. 

Sighing, Nyx stopped entering a room. “What’s this?” She questioned, opening a book that had been covered in dust and cobwebs. Not even their rooms are well maintained. Her eyes widened after seeing the runes in them and quickly she closed the book. “This is dark magic.” Backing out the room she immediately raised her hands in defense before nervously laughing. “Well,” Nyx cleared her throat. “Lovely seeing you lovebirds.” 

Rayla held one of her twin blades at her. “Can’t say the same for you.” Violet eyes glared at Nyx before the light got cut out from behind Rayla and Callum walked in. 

“We need to talk.” 

Nyx chuckled nervously, “I was simply giving myself a tour, the guards weren’t too excited about giving me one.” Callum drew a rune and Nyx stared at him in shock. A human doing magic was unheard of. “Okay, okay.” Rayla lowered her blade and Callum motioned for her to continue. “After everything between Xadia had been returned back to normal, I decided to head back to the Skywing lands.” Nyx sighed softly, “King Haldir is the leader of the rebels.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUN 
> 
> I'm sure we all knew at some point right?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyx explains to Callum and Rayla the troubles within the Skywing kingdom that what may be the reason for the issues throughout the realm. Meanwhile Ezran consults with Aanya regarding the information he has been told. Amaya and Janai meet an unlikely familiar face as they continue their journey to Port Town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't posted in a bit. This story took an unexpected turn so I took the time to sort out some kinks xD
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I liked writing it.  
> Things are about to get seriousssssss

Callum looked at her in shock, “What?” Rayla clasped her weapon back. 

Nyx sighed in relief with a nervous smile in place, “First things first, can we leave this room. It's…” looking around the empty dim lit room with cobwebs attached to some of the furniture, Nyx’s eyes focused on the bookshelf not that far from where she stood where several other looking tomes stood. Possibly not that different than the one she had just seen. “Unsettling.” She finished, a slight shiver running up her spine. 

Rayla motioned for her to walk ahead, “After you.” Her eyes not once straying from the elf before her knowing her cunning ways all too well by now. Nyx followed suit and briefly Rayla wondered if Nyx would make a run for it or perhaps worse, fly her way through the halls. Had anything of what she just said was true, then Nyx would need to rely on Katolis for her own safety. Rayla poked Nyx as she passed by her, “And don’t think about flying anywhere.” Her tone, a hint shy from intimidating.

Once inside a vacant room, a bit far from where they had been, Nyx ultimately relaxed despite the glare that Rayla had given her and the slight scowl on Callum’s face. Stretching her arms in the grand room, the red velvety carpet beneath her feet cushioning her every step and even the soft breeze that came in through the window had felt different than before. Plopping down onto the bed covered in soft almost silk like sheets, Nyx’s smile widened while stretching. The scent that overtook the room, that of cedar and oddly enough the strange pastries that they sold in bulk at the square; nonetheless, easing her. Katolis may not have been what she had expected but the people that she often spoke to and came in contact with were kind, forgiving yet easy to slip a trick or two. After a moment to herself, Nyx heard Callum clear his throat reminding her that she had in fact not been alone. Smiling, she faced him, “Right then.”

“Why would King Haldir lead the human rebels? He had been very specific on having the humans take care of the problem going on in Xadia.” Crossing his arms over his chest, Callum leaned back against the desk. “Elves and humans have coexisted in perfect harmony for the past few years,” Callum paused, “Until now that is.” It was hardly easy to accept that there would always be an animosity towards each other despite everything that had happened throughout the years. Rayla had reassured him that after so many years of hatred under their belt, all that was needed was time and patience for those to see that they could in fact coexist without any fear, hate and panic. With centuries of issues and conflict, a few years was hardly anything to be proud of but Callum held onto that hope, naive as it may be.

“After you returned the dragon prince to the dragon queen, there was not a single elf who hadn’t heard about it. Two humans and a moonshadow elf had returned the dragonling heir to his rightful place. Naturally, after hearing what had happened at the storm spire many elves began to doubt your intentions.” Nyx paused glancing at the red carpet, “Then came the involvement of the Sunfire elves.” 

Rayla adjusted herself on the chair, "The Skywing and Sunfire elves have had their internal problems since as long as I can remember. But I thought that issue had been dealt with?" She asked, giving Nyx a quizzical look. Elves had their own issues and oftentimes it stemmed from trivial, petty arguments but when it came to their nation as a whole, they stood together. 

Callum tried to listen intently. He wasn't knowledgeable in the political affairs between the elves but he saw some of it when the Sunfire elves had reached out to other lands and kingdoms. It hadn't been easy and they received a bit of resistance. Through the years he had focused his studies elsewhere. Nose deep in understanding the runes of the sky arcanum - granted most of it had been under Zubeia's permission at Ibis' leisure. However, the Skywing mage spoke very little about his whereabouts and more about the runes. Only now did he realize the weight of it all with the current events.

"When the Sunforge had been cleansed with help from humans no less, many of the elves had grown uneasy. Others curious at what humans could have possibly contributed to help the grand city," Pausing, there was a fleeting emotion that crossed Nyx’s eyes as she thought of how to word the following sentence. "After finding out a Skywing elf had intercepted with the Queen of dragons dragonling, I was detained."

Both Callum and Rayla couldn't believe what they had just heard. Nyx had tricked them years ago claiming to be the dragon queen’s emissary only to steal Zym from them. However, despite the lie she had told them, Nyx had helped them cross the midnight desert on her Ambler before it was too late. But it begged the question, how did she escape if she had been imprisoned? Rayla was skeptical and Callum began to voice the question. 

“How-” Callum started before Nyx stretched her wings, startling the mage and the moonshadow elf. 

Quickly, Rayla readied her twin blades before Nyx closed them again. A small smile present on her lips, “Sorry, didn’t really get out much.” A hint of a chuckle rose before it fell. “After the dragon queen had sent word to the other lands that the prince had been returned to her, I returned to my home. The ambler’s migrating season was starting. They tend to migrate pretty far south into The Far Reaches, much too hot for an elf like me.” Nyx paused, “I hadn’t been home for too long before the kingsguard came looking for me. They said it was treason against the dragon queen and against the skywing kingdom.” 

Callum tilted his head in question. “The ambler was the only reason we managed to get across the midnight desert in the time we did.” Thinking, he wondered if the queen had relayed anything of their journey to king Haldir when she had sent the word. In no way had he imagined that Nyx would face any consequences for her actions, and although there was a level of distrust between them, he knew Nyx wasn’t the enemy. “I’m so sorry Nyx.” Callum's voice was soft and gentle despite the roughness he had presented earlier. 

“How did you escape?” Rayla asked. The tone in her voice, unchanging. Callum knew that Rayla would always hold her doubts over Nyx but for right now they had to think of what this meant as a whole. Ezran had left for Xadia, undoubtedly to speak with the other elven leaders regarding the issue at hand. If the King of the skywing lands was in fact leading the rebels, he wondered how far it had gone. Ezran had done something irrational, yet Callum couldn’t help but think if it was the right choice. He knew Ezran would do his best to prevent any harm to the people of both the human kingdoms and Xadia. He was concerned for his brother yet right now he needed to focus on what was being presented to them.

“A good elf knows how to get out of any situation.” Nyx smiled. Rayla raised her eyebrow at her. “I have a trick or two always handy.” Taking out a pair of keys from one of her pouches, Nyx shook them. Wondering how many times the elf had gotten herself into nasty situations, Rayla rolled her eyes. 

Dismissing the thought, Callum began, “So why the rebels?” It made no sense. During the meeting that he hadn’t been present for, Soren had relayed to him what had happened. About how King Haldir had blamed them for the rebels that had started fires near Lux Aurea and close to the border of Xadia, nearing the Moonshadow territories. If he had such animosity towards them then it wouldn’t make sense to lead a group of humans or even to attack the breach. Callum hadn’t known the skywing king himself but he had heard from Ibis that much of his decisions were erratic but that the elves had trusted him for keeping the freedom they had within the kingdom. Callum felt as if there was more to the story so he waited for Nyx to continue. 

Looking away from Rayla and averting her attention to Callum, Nyx dropped her smile. “When I was imprisoned, I overheard some elves talking. The trading between the humans and other elven territories seems like a burden on some, pressuring even. With the Sunfire elves, Moonshadow and even Earthblood elves settling in the west demands in our lands have grown. But I also overheard something even worse than just simple economic problems.” Nyx said standing up. “The king is looking to get rid of the elven monarchs.” 

Rayla stood up immediately drawing her blade, “That’s not funny.” Callum calmed her down by placing his hand on hers. Hearing the words slip out of Nyx, he too couldn’t imagine the havoc that would have caused in Xadia or even through the halls of Katolis. He understood Rayla’s anger. Why would anyone want to get rid of their leaders and for what purpose? 

Nyx raised her hands up and looked at Rayla with unwavering eyes. “I know it sounds horrible but that’s why I left. I can’t watch Xadia crumble from within for reasons as ridiculous as this.” Nyx said, staring intently at Rayla. “You know where our loyalty lies. We stand together regardless of differences. I may be untrustworthy but I am true for one purpose.” Rayla tried to find something, anything to tell her that Nyx was lying. Xadia without its rulers would lead to chaos. The balance would be tipped once more. It was already happening and they were hardly keeping it from escalating. 

Sighing, Rayla dropped her blade. “I don’t want to believe you but,” Glancing at Callum and finally Nyx, Rayla gave her one last stern look, “For the sake of Xadia, I’ll believe you.” Nyx stood still for a moment wondering if they truly believed her. Her mistakes in the past had led to this dishonesty but her loyalty would always be with her people. Even if she did travel the majority of the time, she enjoyed Xadia for what it stood for. She smiled with a soft sigh. 

“If that’s the case, Queen Janai and King Logon... they’re both in danger.” Callum said after the words sunk in. Uncertain, Callum began to think of their escorts then it dawned on him. “If Aunt Amaya is here in Katolis, the breach is easily accessible.” The dread began to sink in and Rayla too realized what that meant. The rebels had already slipped through before and now with the border weakened, they would be able to pass easily making King Haldir’s goal easier. Suddenly, Callum understood why Ezran had left for Xadia. The purpose outweighed the risk. They needed to contact Evenere and Del Bar. 

* * *

Feeling the warmth against her, Janai brought her hand up to rub her eyes. Opening them, she contently sighed. Always waking up just as the sun was rising, she took a moment to cherish the way the light washed into the mountain cave. The gleaming minerals tucked so far into the hidden crevices shined almost as if they were stars against the rough gray hard stone. The rain had brought clear blue skies and the scent of morning dew came to her, awakening her senses. Feeling a light nudge, Janai looked down. Her cheeks immediately reddened and her heart stopped. Amaya was sleeping in her arms with her back facing Janai. She could feel the warm breathing against her arm; the way Amaya’s hair tickled her forearm and the beating of her heart against her chest had almost felt surreal. Trying to calm herself, she was reminded of the storm that had struck last night.

With the icy wind that came with not just from the storm but from their altitude and the cold damp clothes Amaya had been in from retrieving firewood, Janai had offered her her cape. In hopes that it would warm the human, the cape itself was made from thin fabric. However thin, it could withstand the heat from her heat being mode and thought it would warm the general but her guesses were wrong based off the way she had been trembling. Afraid that Amaya would get sick, Janai had taken her into her arms which seemed to have helped immensely. In doing so, Janai couldn’t help but wonder if the feelings she held for Amaya would be reciprocated. It had been years since they had the time to be alone nor have a regular conversation with each other since her stay in Lux Aurea. Janai knew she couldn’t have chosen a more inappropriate time to ask such a weighty question but the way Amaya had looked at her, bare and true; Janai couldn’t help herself. When Amaya had taken her hand into her own as she formed the words necessary, Janai knew there was nothing else that she needed for verification. 

For the past few years, the feeling she held for the general grew and most of it from the time they had spent apart. Ridiculous was the first thing that came to mind when the feelings had started but truthfully the times when she had seen Amaya, whether it was during the meetings or at the border; Janai felt the tug at her chest remembering everything they had gone through. Amaya was kind and gentle despite the intimidating force that came with her. During her stay in Lux Aurea, with the sky as dark as it was, Amaya had tried her best to make sure the burden hadn’t fallen on just her. Speaking to elven soldiers and even her own soldiers that had arrived in the middle of the battle, Amaya had arranged for preparations in helping the citizens of Lux Aurea. Astonished by the mere act, Amaya had simply given her a smile along with a quick thumbs up despite having her interpreter beside her. 

Amaya’s departure had resulted in a loss not just for the support that she had lent her, but also because Janai hadn’t been able to thank her for the help she had provided her with. Still, there were things that had to be done about her city. Her top priority lied with the sunforge that had been corrupted. Following the weeks that passed, Amaya had returned once more. This time determined to help along with Callum and Rayla who had decided to do their best to help as well. King Ezran had stayed in Katolis but his support had helped not just Janai but Lux Aurea during the darkest time they have ever faced. Everything following that had led to political affairs and economic repairs throughout both the human kingdoms and Xadia. The peace treaty had been proposed and the time they had grew farther and farther apart. Janai thought it was best until she had continued to receive letters from the breach reminding her of the general. The feelings never wavered yet grew despite the distance and deemed what she had for the human, ridiculous. Until now.

Not realizing how much time had passed as she laid there with Amaya against her, Janai closed her eyes wondering how long Amaya had felt the same. The slight breeze ruffled Amaya’s hair and Janai wrapped her arm around Amaya’s waist hoping she wouldn’t get cold again. Unlike their first night, Amaya hadn’t worn her armor. Although bulky and heavy, it was enough to keep her warm through the night but because of the rain she had taken it off placing it aside. Wearing only her underclothing - it would’ve been uncomfortable and with the storm last night, it would be a miracle if she hadn’t fallen ill. After a few minutes, Amaya shifted a bit startling Janai in the process. Amaya placed her hand over Janai’s as it laid on her waist apologetically. 

Janai smiled when Amaya intertwined their fingers briefly, enjoying the moment for a bit before sitting up. “Morning.” Janai whispered. 

_‘Morning.’_ Amaya had smiled and turned to look back outside. ‘ _I_ _t stopped raining. We might be able to make it by night.’_ Janai stood up. If the ground had dried fairly enough, they wouldn’t have to worry about their armor weighing them down as they headed to Port Town. The sun warmed her skin as the rays of morning light touched her, bending down to check the path outside. It was a little wet but enough to go on with the armor they had. 

Janai turned to face Amaya who was dusting herself. Chuckling, she walked back inside, _‘It looks safe to walk with armor.’_

Amaya nodded and grabbed the cape that Janai had placed over their waists as a blanket. Shaking her head with a slight smirk. _‘If your councilmen find out...’_

Taking her cape back, Janai chuckled, “I think we have bigger concerns.” 

After having placed their armor back on, with Janai removing her chestplate and arm guards, they headed towards Port Town. The terrain up on the mountain they were on was treacherous but enough to keep them out of sight from anyone who might’ve been searching for them. Making sure to not leave tracks behind, Janai got to witness the skills that Amaya had picked up from Corvus and shockingly enough, Dorin. Amaya had explained to Janai how much Dorin had reminded her of Corvus during her time in Lux Aurea except Dorin was more energetic. 

_‘When he speaks, it’s so easy to understand him. He speaks with his body. Corvus is rather calm but kind at heart. Dorin is calm when he has to be but he’s very animated.’_ Watching the way Amaya had spoken about Dorin had made Janai feel all the more better by having him tag along. She hadn’t really known much or heard much of her relationship with her soldiers. She knew extensively about her own battalion, from those that she had spoken with, like Gren and Fen but not from her own ranks. To know that Amaya had learned from one of her own and held a good relationship with him, made Janai proud of Dorin. _‘They’re both very admirable.’_ Amaya finished. Watching the path ahead, She guided them through the mountain before reaching the other side of the slope. Once there, they could return back towards the forest but on a different route. 

Janai couldn’t remember the last time Amaya had praised anyone so she made a mental note to relay the message to Dorin. 

* * *

Ezran passed through the large doors of the castle. Even the halls of Berylgarten were grand and full of different kinds of plants that made up for the space within it. Even though he had grown up in the castle walls of Katolis, Ezran always preferred smaller spaces with less guards. As a kid, he often wound up within the crevices of the hidden tunnels that led through the city via the castle and even at his age now, mature and definitely much taller than then, he still couldn’t grasp the vastness of it all. Let alone Duren’s castle. 

The guard guided him past the throne room, raising an eyebrow or two knowing that Queen Aanya had requested a different place to hold their rather sudden meeting. After passing a few rooms, Ezran smiled knowing the reason why. “Queen Aanya, King Ezran of Katolis.” 

Entering the garden room hidden past the few corridors of the castle, Ezran bowed in respect of Aanya before she chuckled, “Still struggling with royalties I see.” 

“Not all things require extravagance,” Ezran paused hearing the door to the room close with a soft thud. “Especially for a dear friend.” Stepping a bit closer, he gave her a smile and bowed his respects to the portrait in the room. The garden room was more than just a hidden room full of flora and life but also a place to commemorate the two former Queens of Duren. Aanya spent time in this room when she was stuck in a tough situation as if they could lend her guidance. Ezran understood this all too well, having had trouble in his time, he would return to his room taking the portrait he had of his mother and father to the balcony and thought. 

In some ways, Ezran and Aanya were alike but in others, they were not. He grew to have an admiration for the young queen. She was resilient, tough and courageous with a strong sense of righteousness that he found inspiring at his young age. Although Aanya had deemed him a person much more respectable than he was, Ezran couldn’t help but disagree. 

A saddened smile rose to his lips. It had been years since their parents had passed yet the wounds still felt fresh. Women that they would never meet yet still continued to be an important role in their lives. “I’m sorry this is so sudden.” 

Aanya stood a few feet from him, admiring the same portrait she had admired for many years. “These things are always sudden.” Her tone soft and gentle, almost forgiving before she frowned. “Shall we?” 

Ezran turned to her, his solemn gaze held her own, “King Haldir is acting on treason against the Ruhe act.” Aanya stood undisturbed by what he said and looked away. “We need to find King Logon and Queen Janai. They are still within the five kingdoms and their safety is in jeopardy.”

Aayna took in a deep breath, “I received a letter from the queen of Evenere.” Ezran furrowed his eyebrows. It hadn’t been a week since they had held the meeting. “King Logon has been murdered.” Ezran’s eyes widened in shock. All of this was his fault. He had sent word to the elven monarchs to hold the pentarchy in Katolis. To show the people of the human and elven kingdoms that even though they were living in harmony, that trust hadn’t dwindled - that they stood together. The Earthblood elves would blame Katolis; all the five kingdoms for the loss of their king and he had no way to answer for the crime done by his people. 

Startled, Ezran looked at Aanya as she stepped closer. Her eyes stern, “The person responsible has been apprehended.” He tried to focus on her words. "The woman who was placed in custody spoke to the officials," Confused, Ezran broke from his many thoughts to listen intently at Aanya. Aayna tried to wrap her head around everything that had happened. The minute she had met the elf, she knew there was something off about him. Not just the way he presented himself but even the way he spoke seemed in a way … ambitious.

The day of the meeting, the anger that he presented towards Katolis for allowing the rebels through the border had seemed rather weightless. The words he barked at Ezran for weren’t true and what had given him away was the elf that stood beside him. Rather skittish and nervous just by standing in the room itself, Aanya presumed she had been forced to accompany the king for presentation purposes.

“King Haldir is manipulating the rebels against us by holding us accountable for the thousands that were driven to a war we couldn’t stop years ago.” Aanya said. Ezran shook his head to let everything sink. The destruction that had been done in the lands of Xadia were fairly close to Lux Aurea and parts of the Moonshadow territories. If Haldir were leading the rebels then they would have acted under his order to desecrate these lands. Haldir wasn’t just attacking Xadia, but rather using the rebels as a scapegoat. He had been attacking places within Xadia that would very well seem like it was an act of revenge however they were ignoring something crucial. “It’s a way to weaken the elven monarchs.” Aanya had said finishing what he had pieced in his head. 

“And we’re letting him.” Ezran whispered. Everything hadn’t been for the treaty. It was a move towards power. “We need to head to Xadia.” 

Aanya nodded, “If we are planning to stop this, we must start by having those that are on our side.” Briefly Ezran thought about Zubeia and wondered if she had caught wind of anything that had been ongoing within the realm. Perhaps he should pay her a visit. 

* * *

Janai stopped to pop in another moonberry into her mouth. Ironically, the sweetness had become tasteless to her and the idea that it wasn’t so bad, crossed her mind. She still didn’t want to have to eat them for the following days but at least they were passable. They had stopped by a clearing not that far from the main road but not far from where they had descended from. The terrain had been difficult and with Amaya leading the way while covering their tracks, they shouldn’t be in any danger. 

There were a lot of things passing through her. The treaty. The meeting. The rebels tracking them and finally, the one thing she had told herself over and over again to stop mulling over … Amaya. Sitting down beside her, Amaya drank from the water pouch before handing it to her. _‘If the elf sent those rebels after us,'_ Amaya stopped to think about what had happened at the breach and what the rebels had attempted to do just the day before. _‘Then we might run into him too.’_

This elf seemed to know the strength, the threat that Amaya posed enough to attempt to subdue her not just once but twice through the rebels. “If that’s the case then we must be ready for that.” Standing up, Amaya stared at her and stood up too. Taking her sheathed sunforge blade, Janai held it firmly so the scabbard wouldn’t fall off. Beckoning her, Amaya smirked. She hadn’t expected this. Removing her shield, Amaya waited for Janai to make her first strike. The last time they had spared had been after her coronation. The new queen had personally requested it before she was to leave for the breach. Amaya couldn’t reject the request. 

Blocking Janai’s incoming strike, Amaya ground herself raising her shield to deflect it. Using her body to push Janai back, Janai took a step back and Amaya quickly recovered, spinning her shield. Amaya stared at her intently. Any trace of their previous amusement gone as they focused on one another. Taking another step forward, Janai raised the sheathed sunforge blade and Amaya quickly placed her shield back, dodging the attack and unarmed Janai. Furious at being bested, Janai placed her foot behind Amaya’s leg and brought her down to the ground. 

Eyes widened in shock, Amaya stared up at Janai’s frustrated expression. Perhaps this whole mess had really gotten to the elf without Amaya noticing so she sat up. Concern began to grow as Amaya tried to calm Janai. “I’m sorry.” Chuckling Amaya simply shook her head. 

_‘Finally you got me. You got lucky.’_ Amaya rose bringing Janai with her. Grabbing the sheathed sunforge blade, she gave it back to Janai. _‘Don’t think you can get me again.’_ Scoffing, Janai gripped the blade and got ready again. Amaya held onto her shield again and readied herself. 

In the distance, Janai heard something give way and Janai quickly unsheathed her sword. Seeing the action, Amaya grew alerted. _‘I heard something in that direction.’_ Janai signed with her free hand as best as she could. Amaya glanced over the area leading towards the main road. They had probably drawn attention by sparring and now the rebels had figured out their location. 

Janai stepped forward trying to catch a glimpse of what she had heard. Hearing a twig break to her right, she stepped back bringing the blade up. Still unable to see anything, she heard a rattling noise and moved back when the large metal object flew down on her. Running to her aid, Amaya blocked it and Janai swung her blade at the dagger that had been thrown towards her. Hearing a light thud, Amaya blocked the incoming attack and immediately dropped her shield. 

Janai, still with the sunforge blade unsheathed, was about to attack but Amaya stopped her. Puzzled, she looked at who had attacked them. “Corvus?!” 

Corvus dropped his weapon immediately after seeing the sheid. “General Amaya, I apologize. I didn’t-” Amaya silenced him with an embrace. After finding the empty camp and receiving no word of his whereabouts, let alone the attacks they had endured from the banthers in the area, Amaya had begun to think the worst for her trusted tracker. Seeing him now had relieved her. 

Letting him go she began to sign, _‘I’m so glad you’re safe.’_

Corvus smiled before it dropped looking at Janai. “Queen Janai, I apologize for attacking you. Both of you.” He said facing Amaya yet again. “I thought you were the rebels that I have been tracking. I lost them last night.” Janai took notice of his tattered clothes. He had been attacked by the banthers and chances were he had barely made it out. The leather he bore was ripped with a clean slice and his trousers had been torn from the side. Looked like he had tripped and taken a tumble. “After the storm last night, I found a few footprints leading towards the village just before Port Town. They seem to have stayed there. But I was attacked by an archer. My guesses are it was an elf.” Janai raised an eyebrow at this claim. Corvus dug into his pouch, taking out an object and handing it Amaya. 

Janai looked over Amaya’s shoulder, “Those are skywing fletchings.” Examining the broken piece of arrow, Janai ran her fingers over the fletchings and the nock. It was no doubt an arrow from a skywing archer. “You said the elf that attacked you at the breach was a skywing elf right?” Janai asked Amaya. 

Amaya nodded and looked at the arrow, ‘ _This looks almost the same as the one that had been aimed at me at the breach.’_ Images of the arrow that had been aimed at Gren came to mind and she closed her hand around the piece. 

“He must be close by then.” 

Corvus tried to piece the information together. Gren had informed him after the attack at the breach. He hadn’t been there when it occurred but, he did his best to find the men responsible for taking their own. After finding tracks that led to the banther lodge, he had found more leading Northeast. However, after following them they had all but disappeared. Sending word of his coordinates, he made camp for the night. Only then did he realize it was a well thought out trap. The banther den had been the perfect place to dispose of him and anyone else who dared to track these men. They were smart and they had outwitted him well. After being attacked, he made for Del Bar’s border where he picked up the tracks again. Judging by the way the tracks hadn’t been covered, he presumed they had been confident they succeeded in getting rid of him. That's when he followed them only to be caught in the storm before being attacked by the village. He wasn’t sure if these were the same men who had taken their soldiers but he knew without a doubt after being attacked, that they had something to do with the attack at the breach. “These men are smart. We must be careful.” Amaya nodded and gave him a pat on the arm. 

Noticing the blood on the side of his trousers, Janai motioned for him to sit. “You’re injured.” Corvus looked at his leg not realizing it before. “When was the last time you had had rest?” 

Leading Corvus to sit, Amaya sat beside him and began to look at the injury. It wasn’t deep but it would get infected if they didn’t treat it. “Probably not since last night. After turning back from the village, I found footsteps in the mud leading to a cave.” Looking at Amaya, Corvus smiled, “I know your tracks when I see them.” Amaya frowned at the words, turning her attention back at the wound. 

_‘If it weren’t for this I’d kick your ass.’_ She pointed to the injury and Janai stifled a laugh at the way she had signed the words. Corvus nervously smiled. _‘But I’m glad you found us.’_ Amaya softly smiled despite her baseless words. Turning to Janai, Amaya gave her a curious look before she signed again, _‘Do you think we can find the herbs we need to patch this up?’_

Janai looked around, “Perhaps. If there are moonberries nearby then we can find some lovian herbs. Should stop it from swelling and the bacteria from growing.” 

Placing her sword back on her hip, Amaya stood up looking at Janai. _‘I’ll go. It’s too dangerous having you go alone.’_ Thinking of what had happened with the rebels putting her under whatever damn spell it was, terrified her. If she hadn’t been there they would’ve taken her without a doubt. Amaya couldn’t risk it. 

Janai understood her worry yet she was capable of fighting for herself. Surely Amaya knew that. “I know what the herb looks like. I doubt you know what a Xadian herb would look like compared to a mere Cinnavera plant.” Amaya furrowed her eyebrows. Janai saw the slight fear behind her eyes and Janai knew that what she had been afraid of was not being able to uphold her duty to her but rather knowing that she had made the choice of not accompanying her to say the least. “I’ll be fine.” Janai said, taking Amaya’s hand bringing it to her cheek. She knew all too well the fear she held. Janai too had felt the same and a part of her knew that this was what she had wanted to avoid. The feeling of loss had become far too great now that they had been able to confirm with one another. But there was a bigger priority right now. Placing her lips on Amaya’s palm, she reassured her and gave Corvus one last look. Turning in a way Amaya wouldn’t see what she had said, “If I don’t return, make it to Port Town safely.” 

Corvus looked at the sunfire queen’s crimson like eyes. Her resolve had been easily visible. Somewhere in the words she had said made him think that she was going to go look for the elf herself but he knew that she wasn’t that reckless. It was simply precaution. Amaya had told Corvus of Janai’s impulsive behavior but all of that was through battle. The sunfire general was more meticulous than she gave herself credit for. Nonetheless, he nodded. “I will.” 

Amaya gave her a confused look. Her eyes alternated between Covus and Janai wondering if she had said something or not. 

Janai gave Amaya's hand one last squeeze, reassuring the human to trust her before she left.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in Port Town, Remi finds her patience wearing thin as she receives no signs from Janai or Amaya. At the village where Gren and Dorin are, they decide to look for the men that are hunting the queen only to be taken by surprise by a new piece of information.

Sighing, Amaya sat down again inspecting the wound. She would have to trust Janai. Amaya knew she was an exceptional fighter more than anyone else, but after seeing her immobile for hours without any sign of waking; it had set a different tone and shown the capabilities these men were willing to go through. Looking up at Corvus who stared at her with a curious look, she raised her eyebrow at him in question. “What happened?” Amaya looked away unable to shake the feeling that overcame her. It was hard enough trying to forget what it was like carrying Janai for hours without answers to what had happened to her or if she would be okay. Amaya let herself ponder the question for a moment.

It had been the first time Corvus had seen Amaya hold such uncertainty. He had known her for far too long to see anything waver that air of confidence Amaya carried. Yet the exchange between Janai and her just now had made him understand if not a little, of what might've been going through her mind. Corvus knew about the two and their less than normal relationship. When they had been at the dragon's den years ago, Amaya's concerned eyes often fell towards Janai. She had done her best to help her in the past, and even proposed to King Ezran that her stay at the elven city would be beneficial during the corruption period. King Ezran hadn't seen the worry nor the yearning she had to leave the city of Katolis back to Xadia like he had. There was a lot that he didn't understand about them but he knew that Amaya had held something for the Sunfire elf. Whatever had happened during their time apart from the rest of their group had frightened the brave general. However, he also knew that because of the issues ongoing throughout the realm, confrontation would be plausible especially after the incident at the breach. The attacks in Xadia, the attacks in the four kingdoms against the elves and now whoever had attacked them. 

_‘We were attacked by rebels. They put Janai into a deep sleep.’_ Corvus remembered the sloppy tracks he had found once the rain had let up. Against the moist soil were footprints. Some were a bit heavier than the others and he had seen the attempts to cover them despite the rain. He knew they belonged to Amaya but the rain made him second guess that. He came to understand why the tracks had been the way he had found them. It wasn’t because Amaya had been careless but because she had been taking care of Janai while avoiding being followed. _‘We hid in the mountain till the rain stopped.’_ Her eyes lingered on his temporarily before she turned her attention to the wound again. It wasn’t all that interesting so he knew what she had meant by her easy to ready expression. 

Corvus tried not to laugh at her almost obvious aversion, “So,” He began, moving his hand to his knee bringing Amaya to look at him again. “You and Queen Janai finally got stuff worked out huh?” Corvus hadn’t expected the slight blush that rose to Amaya’s cheeks but she smiled regardless. He couldn’t help but laugh once that smile turned into a grin and she returned back to the wound before looking at the forest. If they had put Janai into a sleep like state then they must’ve used some form of magic or enchantment. He understood why she had been bothered by the queen leaving on her own. Frankly, the decision of Janai leaving by herself had caused unease within him as well. After being shot by an elf no less, the severity of her safety instantly became the top priority. Placing a hand on Amaya’s, Corvus earnestly looked at her. Her eyes crinkling in slight confusion before he spoke, “I’m not going anywhere.” He whispered. He motioned for her to go but Amaya gave him a heartwarming smile, placing her other hand on top of his. Kind and reassuring almost, Corvus tried to outweigh his well being over the queen of a city that had been restored with their help. 

Amaya knew what he meant by the words he had just said. He was a kindhearted person just like she had always expected him to be but her place right now was beside his. She wasn’t ready to leave him again. Besides, Janai was right. She didn’t know what these so-called Lovian herbs looked like or where to start. _‘She’ll be fine.’_ Reciting the words Janai had told her, convincing herself and Corvus, he simply nodded. All they had to do now was wait. 

* * *

Remi sighed for the hundredth time wondering what had happened to both Dorin and Gren. They had said they were going to retrieve the queen and the general yet the sun was just reaching its peak and they were nowhere in sight. Glancing out the window of the hospital bed, Remi turned to face Sarin. Scoffing, she stood up leaving the small medicine scented room. She was beginning to grow impatient at the lack of information and the lack of support that she had available to her. 

Sarin had complained all night about the pain making her wonder what Janai had seen in him to make him lieutenant. He was a good soldier… was what Janai had told her when she had promoted him. Rolling her eyes remembering those words, she looked at the town they were in. Bland, lifeless and boring just like the rest of Katolis. If something happened to Queen Janai she would never forgive the ridiculously stagnant country of Katolis. Glancing over at the two new soldiers that had volunteered from her rank to accompany them, Remi grew more frustrated. No doubt visiting Sarin for the third time since he had been admitted. She wouldn’t understand what they saw in him. 

Remi crossed her arms staring out into the sea. The scent of the water calmed her nerves along with the oddly foreign bustling noises around her. That was one thing that never changed at least. Port Town had been exactly what it was called, a porting dock for any incoming ships from different parts of the realm. Port Town had been one of the most well renowned docks within Katolis which had trading routes not just within the five kingdoms but also throughout Xadia. Making contact with the border, Moonshadow elves and sometimes even Tidebound elves would export their goods using this exact route. Remi had yet to meet a Tidebound elf within the human kingdom but she heard that they often would end up in the ports of Del Bar but hardly Evernere. She couldn’t blame them. Their murky, sluggish waters made for a poor environment for the sea elves of Xadia.

She watched as the humans loaded the docked ships. Remi didn’t mind much for the humans but once she ventured into the strange foreign land of the human kingdoms, it began to remind her of the centuries they had spent fighting wars that had caused families to lose loved ones, friends and those with a cause to their country all because the humans wanted what they couldn’t have. Certainly, Amaya wasn’t much like she had depicted humans to be, but the aura she carried didn’t sit well with Remi. Queen Janai had been adamant of her presence multiple times during her stay at the sun city and never faltered to mention that the humans had done much for them. Remi rolled her eyes after the queen had told her that. Had the sunforge not been tampered with then they wouldn’t need help from them, but Remi reconciled. Her queen was her priority.

Her eyes focused on a group of men that loaded the docked ship. The ship itself was tattered. It didn’t seem like it could withstand a strong storm, let along a strong current. Even humans got their shipbuilding all sorts of wrong. Laying her hands at her side, she was about to return back to the hospital until her eyes caught the glimpse of something shiny from the boxes. Curiosity piqued, Remi focused her attention back at the men. The box fell from the man’s arms and the person who she assumed was their leader yelled at the worker. Trying to focus on what had slipped out, Remi jumped at the sound of someone’s voice. “No one yet?” 

Instinctively placing her hand on the hilt of her sword she turned to face the male sunfire elf. His eyes softening after noticing he had startled the general. “No. No one yet.” Turning back to the dock workers she gripped her sword. Something didn’t feel right about them but she shrugged it off and turned to face the two soldiers. “How is he? Still asleep?” She muttered, rolling her eyes as the words left her lips. She knew the answer would be the same as it was a few hours ago.

The female elf turned to her with a smile, “Actually, Sarin’s awake. The nurse is taking care of him at the moment.” 

Remi scoffed. The one thing these humans didn’t know how to do was tend to the wounded. Had Sarin been in Xadia he would be back in tip top shape but apparently they didn’t have that kind of medicine or capability on this side of the continent. 

The male elf sighed before speaking, “I’m not sure what commander Gren was thinking leaving right before a storm.” Remi couldn’t bother to remember either of their names so she just listened to them rant. He must’ve not known Gren very well to know that the same loyalty they had to their queen he had for his general. Glancing at their mediocre armor, basic leather bindings and cheap swords, she listened on without paying too much attention. 

“We should’ve stopped them.”

“What good is a human general when she can’t even protect our queen? Useless of the queen to keep a human like her around.” The male shook his head and Remi grabbed him by his bindings. 

His eyes wide, fear growing as she stared into them. “Watch your tongue.” She pushed him back and the female elf helped him up. “You question the queen one more time and I’ll see to it myself that you learn your place.” Despite having unsettling feelings regarding the human general, she knew the general had saved Janai on a few accounts. She had seen her in battle and she had fought side by side with her. Her personal problem with the human didn’t disregard her actions towards the queen. 

Standing back up, the elf apologized but Remi didn’t want to hear it. Not only were they new but clearly they didn’t know their place. She’d have to fix that. Walking into the hospital, the nurse pulled her aside, “He’s doing much better. It seems he should be able to leave as soon as tomorrow.” Remi groaned but at this rate she wasn’t sure when either of the two parties would turn up so she would have to wait. “I’ll leave you alone with him.” 

Nodding, Remi walked in. Sarin smiled at her. “Whatever these nurses gave me really took the pain away.” Remi stared at him with an expression akin to disdain and sat back down in the chair that was beside his bed. Sarin knew full well how Remi felt about him. “I heard Dorin and Gren left to find the queen.” His tone was soft, sad even that Remi glanced at him. 

“Yeah but they’re not back yet. With the way the storm went last night - best guess is they're at that village that’s not far from here.” 

Sarin nodded, “The kids told me that. They’re pretty smart.” Remi quirked her eyebrow at his comment, not wanting to believe that for a second. “Hey, this might seem a bit awkward but-” 

“If you hadn’t done what you did we’d both be out there with those two idiots that had enough courage to find the queen. We swore we’d protect her but instead…,” She trailed off staring at his bandages and shook her head, “We’re here.” Sarin looked away. “Any moment now, we could receive word of her death because of you.” Ignoring the fact that she had been first to flee, his bravery was foolish. It had set them back. Remi knew that when an opponent was much stronger, it wasn't cowardly to flee to make better decisions should the situation call for it. Sarin hadn't done that and instead risked his life stupidly. Taking care of him was aggravating. She wasn't going to let him die but she wouldn't forget to remind him of his mistakes. 

Sarin’s expression hadn’t changed. “Look, I need you to do me a favor.” Remi stood up to leave. “My brother…” He called out stopping her. “I usually send him a letter when I go on these long missions. He gets really worried and I don’t want him to think I’m dead. Can you just…” Remi turned to him as he held a small piece of parchment, sealed. “Can you just deliver this to him please? I’ve written the coordinates on this paper ther-” Remi snatched both parchment and paper without a second guess and walked out. 

She didn’t need to hear a sob story. Sarin knew that her weak spot was family. It hadn't been the first time he had asked her the favor. Even back in Lux Aurea on one of their expeditions to the site that had been desecrated by the rebels, Sarin had asked her the same favor. Not one to butt into people's business, she was quick to take it without question. But things were a bit different now. The unwelcome feeling of doing this now only merited more anger towards the elf that hadn't done his part. Luckily, Port Town had not only a tavern but a crow house to send out letters throughout the kingdoms and if so, Xadia. Remi figured it was useful given that some of the men and women that sailed off would be weeks if not months away on business. Seemed reasonable to have one at Port Town. Entering the establishment, she handed the crow lord the letter and paper with coordinates without looking at them. Sarin's business was his own anyway. The crow lord smiled and sent the letter immediately. "It shouldn't take long for them to receive it." He had said. Nodding, Remi left muttering a thank you. 

Damn that Sarin. 

* * *

Dorin yawned. The elf rarely scowled nor grimaced yet he gave Gren a look that was more or less along those lines. Gren smiled at him despite the look, “Breakfast will help with that mood.” Gren chuckled sitting down at the table of the small tavern. His cheery smile barely reaching the sulking sunfire elf.

After waking up to a grumpy Dorin, Gren made his way down the stairs of the inn in hopes to find the men that had stayed overnight. They had agreed that they would wake up early to see if they could find more about these people who had come in contact with Amaya and Janai. However, after an hour or two the sun began to rise in the small village illuminating its way through the small windows of the lounge. They had come up empty. Dorin had been yawning all morning even though they had slept a reasonable amount of hours. Sunfire elves usually woke before the sun rose yet Gren’s curiosity began to nag at him as he kept hearing the elf yawn. 

“You know Gren,” Dorin started once the food arrived at the table. Gren took notice at the almost dull tone with a hint of agitation, wondering what he had done to earn such a response. What had surprised Gren the most was the formalities that had been tossed aside, though he sort of preferred it. “After last night, I don’t think I’d want to share a room with you again.” Dorin finished, taking a sip of the coffee that had been brought to them. 

Its scent woke the two yet Gren couldn’t help but blush at embarrassment at the words directed at him. Dorin had insisted last night that they share the only bed in the room even though Gren had said he was perfectly comfortable with sleeping on the floor. Giving in to the elf, Gren had fallen asleep relatively quickly on their tiny bed. Dorin’s natural heat that emanated against his back probably contributed to that. Like Amaya had mentioned, sunfire elves were relatively and pleasingly warm. 

There was just one problem. 

Taking a bite from the crab muffin that Gren had been interested in trying, he chose not to further throw fuel into the fire. Dorin glanced at him after taking a bite from the shrimp scramble he had ordered. It wasn’t much to his liking but it was something to let his grumbling stomach ease down on. “Have you always been such a fussy sleeper?” Gren sighed, drinking the coffee beside him. Amaya had mentioned to him once that he was in fact a person that moved a lot in the middle of the night but it wasn’t often. She had taken notice of the lieutenants strange sleep behavior one particular night when they had ventured to Del Bar. Figuring it might have something to do with a lack of comfort, Gren ignored it but after seeing the expression that Dorin held this morning he knew that maybe he should’ve slept on the floor. 

Shaking the tension from being stared at intently, Gren looked around the tavern. Not that many people had entered making it a perfect place to discuss their next course of action. “So where do you propose we start?” He asked hoping Dorin would allow him to change topics.

Dorin dropped the issue. He would feel better after finishing his coffee which wasn’t as bad as he had thought it would be. “The men from last night could be anywhere at this point.” Pushing his plate aside, not really in the mood to stomach much more of the somewhat unseasoned dish, Dorin stared at the door of the tavern in thought, “Do you really think they were talking about them?” His tone grew quieter as it changed to one of disbelief. Gren didn’t want to believe it either but after seeing the tension around the men that sat by the fireplace, there was no doubt that they had. He understood why Dorin would be skeptical. 

“I would like to think not,” Gren tried to stay positive. If not for himself then for Dorin, “Let’s keep our heads high.” He smiled. 

Dorin returned the smile and for once Gren felt a bit relieved at seeing the boisterous elf back to himself. After finishing his coffee, Dorin perked up. The tensity in his shoulders and his mood had gradually been uplifted. Gren liked him this way rather than the brooding version. Continuing his muffin, Gren heard the story of Dorin’s wild venture into Del Bar with one of his troops. Some daring Sunfire elves had actually gone to live in Del Bar despite the cold, harsh weather. Gren couldn’t help but laugh at the animated elf before him as he described the shivering, awful tundra like environment that enshrouded him. He could see why Amaya had become interested in the elf. He was charismatic and honest. He was devoted to his nation along with Queen Janai. The more he heard of his crazy almost dramatic tale, Gren heard the door to the tavern open. 

More people were starting to fill the small tavern and Dorin placed the hood of his cloak over his head to hide his ears and horns in case the men were still around. Though, they both thought it was highly unlikely given they had yet to run into them. If they had been adamant in finding Janai they would’ve left immediately, something they too should do. Finishing the rest of his muffin, Gren motioned to leave but Dorin placed a hand on his forearm halting his movements. “Sorry about earlier Gren… I mean Commander Gren.” 

Dorin sheepishly smiled. Gren chuckled at his childish expression and simply shook his head. Turning to face the door, Gren fixed his tunic and adjusted his armor. The door to the tavern opened once again and Gren’s face paled. Staring at him with a scowl, the man passed by to sit next to another man further towards the back of the tavern. Sitting back down, Gren motioned to Dorin to sit as well. Ultimately confused, Dorin sat down. _‘The man from last night just walked in. He’s behind you.’_ Gren signed. 

Again taking a bit longer than usual, Dorin focused on the words Gren had signed and his eyes widened. “What do we do?” Gren was thinking of something until he heard one of them speak. 

“We just received a letter. The men who are protecting the queen. The general and a human lieutenant… they’re here in the village.” Coughing, the man facing him and looked around the tavern. Gren tried not to make eye contact with him. “Our informant says they’re also looking for the queen.” 

Dorin’s eyebrows furrowed. Suddenly becoming engrossed with the dish he had pushed aside as he focused on their words. “Informant?” Dorin whispered to himself. Gren leaned forward a bit.

“You and Mina search the forest. They couldn’t have gone far. Zanki and I will stay here.” Standing up, the man who was still sitting halted the other. “Contact Arie. He shot their scout. He should be closer to them than us.” Gren stood still - staring at the menu that held not more than five dishes for a bit before turning to Dorin. Silently motioning to leave, they both stood up as discreetly as possible

Trying to wrap his head around everything, Dorin stood relatively quiet. If they had received a letter from someone informing them of not only their location but also their rank than it must’ve been someone they personally knew. It wouldn’t be long before these men began looking for them in more detail. From the sound of it, the man that had informed the other had only been passing the information by word of mouth rather than detail. “We should round up the horses and hurry towards the forest.” Dorin said softly yet stern enough for Gren to hear. 

Agreeing with him, they made haste to retrieve their horses from the stable. Relieved at seeing his horse, Gren couldn’t help but smile and mounted. “We have to be fast.” 

As they began towards the main road, Dorin looked behind them to see if anyone had decided to leave the village either after them or in search of his queen, yet was relieved to see no one had. “They said informant commander Gren. Do you think…?” Dorin trailed off and Gren glanced over at him before returning his focus to the main road. He already knew what that silence stood for and he wasn’t glad to be the only one thinking it. 

“We must hurry.” Dorin nodded at his words and after a few minutes Gren stopped. Dorin tilted his head in confusion, “Dorin you’re a tracker aren’t you?” 

Dorin shrugged with a smug smile, “Well, they call me the best tracker of Lux Aurea but I’m pretty sure it’s all of the Xadia.” Gren stared blankly at him. Then it hit Dorin. “Oh!” 

* * *

Keeping her eyes open for the Lovian herb that she didn’t know whether or not had in fact grown in this part of the continent, Janai walked through the forest. The main road wasn’t too far off from where she was but she didn’t think she would bump into anyone. Her fingers caressed the different patterns on the leaves as she passed by. Staying clear of the poisonous ones among the bunch, Janai began to ponder on everything that had happened since the meeting. 

What had baffled her was no longer the attacks on the elven establishments and individuals but rather the elf that had mentioned the end of the elven monarchs to Amaya. Trying to understand why an elf would be responsible for attacking his own monarchs, let alone siding with the humans after the treaty had been in place, Janai sighed frustrated. 

Feeling as if there was so much more to this entire situation, Janai tried her best to piece everything together but the pieces were scattered. Unlike the usual dealings that came with ruling a city or leading an army, information was often handed to her. Now it felt as if it was being misconstrued as more and more information presented itself to her. With Corvus describing what had occurred to him after following the rebels to Del Bar to the attack done by a skywing elf against the breach, Janai almost found it inconceivably hard to find a connection through it all. A part of her wanted to go search for the skywing elf but even she knew that that alone was reckless. 

Finding a bush full of moonberries, Janai’s hope grew. She began to look around. Usually staying close to plants that produced a lot of nectar and stayed clear of harsh penetrating sunlight, these herbs hid in plain sight from most that harvested them even back in Xadia. Crouching down, Janai smiled after finding them. Thankfully it was untouched which meant more to harvest. She decided to take a considerable amount for their future endeavors. She had gone a bit farther than she had intended to but she should be getting back to Corvus and Amaya soon. The expression that Amaya had given her before she had left had hurt her. She didn’t want to cause that expression not after everything they had been through. 

Lost in thought, an arrow landed beside her and she immediately took cover. Janai examined the fletching from where she had hid.

Just her luck. 

“I’ve been looking for you. One down, two to go.” She heard from above. Soft yet menacing, the voice resounded throughout the area. Janai figured he didn’t have wings. She couldn’t hear anything that resembled flapping but he could’ve been high enough that he didn’t need to use them. Janai knew a great deal about skywing elves. Their faults often granted them many advantages in other areas, particularly speed but she hadn’t ever encountered it first hand. Hearing rustling above, Janai moved as quickly as she could while unsheathing her blade. Her ear twitched and she quickly dodged another arrow that had been let loose from her right. 

In seconds the elf that had been hiding above plopped down onto the grass almost silently and ran at her at a speed she couldn’t comprehend. The strength of the primal source of all skywing elves... the sky itself. Her eyes widened at his speed and was pushed back. Landing on her feet, Janai stood back up. Locking her eyes with the elf who’s hair was as gravity defying as the wind had molded it to be and horns that began to curve along the shape of his hair. His eyes pierced right through Janai. A green mirroring the grass they stood on. The words Amaya had said to her when she had described the elf that had attacked the breach came to mind as she took notice of the smile that he wore. Almost sinister, his eyes held barely any emotion as those lips curved upward. “Finally, some alone time.” He whispered. Feeling a chill go down her spine at the oddly playful tone he held, Janai glared at him.

Not one for conversation, Janai lunged forward swinging her sunforge blade. The skywing elf quickly dodged it bringing his dagger to clash with the burning hot blade. Eyes widening at the dagger that wouldn’t be split, he laughed against her ear. She moved back, staring at the elf and smiled at the new challenge before her. His finger touched the blunt side of his dagger, “Sunfire elves and their forgery aren’t the only ones with special runes.” Janai glared at him again. Knowing she was being sprung along, she gripped the hilt of her sword. He ran towards her again using the sky primal source to his advantage. Forgetting how fast skywing elves were, Janai tried to focus and managed to dodge his attack just by a sliver. 

The sound of an arrow being readied came to her and Janai grew frustrated. Her skin began to glow, hot burning anger fueled her granting her the strength she needed to get past his abilities. Letting loose, Janai swung her blade cutting the arrow and grabbed him by his tunic. Kneeing him in the stomach, she didn’t allow him the chance to recover and punched him in the jaw. Taken aback, the skywing elf raised his arms to shield himself so she threw him onto the ground. Throwing his dagger at a weak attempt to disorient her, the elf drew a rune. Uncertain at what would come from it, Janai tried to find cover but was blown back. Panting, she stood back up. The idea of a skywing mage using assassin-like weapons nagged at her but the thought hadn’t lasted for long. Standing over her, skin no longer glowing hot like the sun, he chuckled. “King Haldir sends his regards.” She heard past her own harsh breathing. Glancing up, the dagger that he hadn’t thrown was pointed towards her. If she hadn’t let her guard down then he wouldn’t have this chance. She wasn’t ready to be bested but being thrown against a tree on the last attack had really thrown her off. Her muscles were beginning to ache. 

Vision a bit blurry, the elf raised his dagger with that stupid smile. “Your radiance!” She heard, turning towards the direction of the voice, Dorin rode fast and swung his blade towards the elf. Falling to the ground, the elf groaned as he placing his hand over the wound and struggled to stand. “Your radiance!” Dorin quickly dismounted running to her side, “Are you alright!?” He yelled. She weakly smiled. She never thought she’d be happy to see one of her soldiers. “Commander Gren detain the traitor.” Dorin’s voice was stern and unlike himself. Gren nodded and dismounted but by the time he had gone to where the elf had been, he had disappeared. 

Dorin nearly yelled in frustration, “Commander Gren, take care of her. I’ll find him.” He mounted his horse yet again. The anger was evident in his voice as he gripped the reigns. 

“Stop.” Janai said. Standing up, she winced at the pain in her lower back. “That’s an order.” Allowing her general on a solo mission that could easily risk his own life, Janai would not allow it. 

Gren stood beside her, “I agree with the queen Dorin. We must be careful. Besides there are more out there that are looking for us.” Janai furrowed her eyebrows looking at Gren. Looking around, Gren turned to her again, “Where’s general Amaya?” He asked. Voice soft and disheartened, Janai looked away. The idea of facing death so close like that without a second to think of everything she would be leaving behind, terrified her. Yet in that split second she wondered if she could've ended this mutiny. 

Placing her hand on his shoulder, she smiled. “She’s with Corvus.” Suddenly remembering the herbs she had been looking for, she patted herself looking for the pouch that Amaya had given her before her departure. 

Relief washed over Gren hearing his general was okay. “Your Radiance, there is much we have to discuss.” Dorin said, returning back to her and Gren’s side. The words the elf had said prior to their arrival suddenly flashed back. Had King Haldir ordered her death? The man was fickle and ambitious but she hadn’t known him personally. The answers felt like they were beginning to come steadily. “Let’s get back to the others.” 

Gren looked around the forest, vigilant. “Let’s move then.” Gren held her upright after noticing her struggling with taking a few steps. They headed towards where Amaya and Corvus were. “This might be useless to say...” Janai started. Gren chuckled already knowing what she had to say. 

“I won’t tell her. But you know Amaya will notice.” Gren said honestly with a smile. The smile he wore was comforting, relaxing despite almost having been murdered. 

She nodded. “I know.” 

Corvus chewed the moonberry. King Ezran had mentioned these before and had had quite a few of them a few years ago when they had ridden banthers towards Katolis yet, he had forgotten how delicious they were. Amaya stared at him in wonder as he popped in one, then two and then three into his mouth. A bit amazed at how happily he chewed the strange, sweet Xadian fruit. Luckily they wouldn’t run low on them as Janai and her had taken a good amount after descending from the mountain. 

Turning to look at the path Janai had disappeared into, Amaya tried to focus on other things. If Corvus had been attacked not far from here, an ambush or an attack wouldn’t be too far fetched. She hoped that wasn’t the case. Seeing movement in that general direction, Amaya stood up removing her shield. Startled by the two horses and Janai, Amaya placed her shield down. Gren ran towards her and Amaya embraced the man before her, ecstatic at seeing her best friend. She pulled away. _‘What are you doing here?’_ She asked, still astonished that he was here along with Dorin who ran to hug her. Janai simply shook her head. She had expected this kind of treatment from Sarin but after hearing they had bonded and grown close to one other, she found it heartwarming. 

_‘We came to bring you back safely to Port Town.’_ Gren started. Dorin looked at her with a saddened expression. _‘But there’s something we all need to discuss first.’_

Janai walked over to Corvus, “How’s the leg?” 

Corvus smirked, “I can walk.” He said confidently trying to stand up only to wince as he stood. Janai quirked her eyebrow at him and he nervously sat back down. The man wasn't as confident to walk it off but he sure was confident that he could fight given the wound itself.

“This Xadian herb will help the swelling go down. It’ll increase the blood flow so you’ll be able to move within a few hours.” Janai explained, taking out the herbs and crushing them with two rocks. Curious, Corvus looked at her as she crushed the herb into a strange paste. Adding a bit of water, it gave off a weird hue. Unsure, he tried to protest but Janai placed the paste on the wound. Cold, wet and soggy; Corvus gave her a disgusted look and she laughed. “Just for a few hours.” She reassured him

Dorin walked over just as she stood up. “Your Radiance, there is a traitor among our ranks.”

Janai took a minute to let that sit. "What?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally out with this one. 
> 
> Hope everyone had a good weekend. This chapter had a few more kinks than I'd like so I had to sort them out. Came out pretty okay but you guys let me know what you think. 
> 
> As always, thank you for checking it out and keeping up with this story!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the group reunited, Dorin voices his concern while Janai can't believe what she is hearing. Amaya tries her best to comfort Janai as she begins to think of a new course of action.

Janai took a minute to let the words that Dorin had just said sit. It passed through her in a way that sent chills down her spine but somewhere in the back of her mind, she heard alarms blaring followed by uncertainty. "What?" She had barely whispered. If her voice didn’t give her away then her expression surely did. Dorin took in her expression, almost sympathetic but not unwavering in his words. 

A few steps from them, Corvus sat still. The cool paste that Janai had placed over his wound was no longer cold and gooey like it had been when she had applied it but rather surprisingly warm; a bit itchy. He figured his body temperature had cooled it down but he refused to inspect it. The elf that he hardly knew only by name from Amaya and a few of her men that had stayed in Lux Aurea, was thin and taut. Definitely not what he imagined him to be. Short dark brown hair that had been slightly spiked or perhaps just naturally upright - tucked between the usual horns that often befitted the Sunfire elves. His light almost amber like eyes were big but kind and the many stories that drifted back from his boisterous personality came to him. Surely in contrast to everything he had been told as the situation grew graver before them. Corvus registered the soft whisper that came with the words Dorin had just informed Janai on. Suddenly it felt like things had begun to fall into place as he played the words over in his head. 

When he had started tracking the men that had taken lieutenant Fen, along with the two other soldiers from the breach, he vaguely had time to pick up how they knew about the banther lodge. He had found evidence from the way the soil and footprints against the padded grass would give in that they had passed through there. From his recollection only people within the royal court knew of the relatively large cabin that was usually occupied and well guarded during the winter. When the tracks made it further past the lodge they became strange. Almost erratic, like if they were searching for something until they stopped at the cozy looking clearing. It wasn’t until later when he had sent his coordinates that he was attacked by the large, aggressive beasts that he in no way knew how to tame unlike his King. 

Bringing himself back from the not so distant memory, the possibility that someone had somehow leaked the location of the lodge from within either ranks was a high possibility. One he very much hoped was just the elf’s paranoia. Rebels, as sporadic in their attacks as they could be, wouldn’t have been quick to come across the lodge even if they had tried without knowing. The area had been under surveillance for years as the princes would often spend their holidays at the lodge. The question lingered as he looked at Gren who was signing to Amaya; presumably reporting of what had happened - who within their ranks would be responsible for going against the treaty? 

It didn’t pass Dorin to see the tinge of anger that was beginning to form as Janai stared at him in question. If he didn’t speak up quickly, he knew she would grow frustrated. It had happened before. “Just before leaving the village we overheard these men that commander Gren and I believe are the same people who took general Amaya’s men from the breach,” He paused, noticing the tensity in her shoulders slightly relax. Her eyes focused on him as he continued, “The rebels are after you. We also believe they were the men that attacked you.” Dorin said the last part hesitantly. 

The treaty was of course a cause for concern. Since it was erected, it stood as a forefront for a newer and peaceful beginning throughout the realm. Businesses, families and relations had gone well throughout the years and although it had been relatively quiet on the political end with only a few hiccups here and there, Dorin knew that not all was what it seemed. A lot wasn’t filtered through and brought towards the monarchs which was one of the reasons that caused a ripple of confusion when brought up in court or at the pentarchy between the two nations. Though nothing on a grand scale such as this had ever happened, Dorin was beginning to think that maybe it was a plan that had been in the works for quite some time. If there was a traitor among them then they had been watching long enough to catch routes, schedules and even locations within the human kingdoms. Gren hadn’t spoken much of lieutenant Fen but the look on General Amaya’s face was enough for him to understand that he wasn’t an average person on the field. Dorin could only speculate that he was an important man that had been ultimately taken knowing of his high stature within her ranks. 

A part of him understood both sides of the spectrum. The elves had been uneasy, given the years that had gone by drenched in bloodshed with the humans. He could understand the fear and doubt. They had suffered unnecessary wars that the humans brought to the front line for needless power by those that felt the need to gain it. In doing so, many had fallen from both sides but the elves knew the true enemy was greed. It was a past that no matter how hard they tried to bury would only haunt them. Still, they resolved to work past the differences. During these times Dorin understood why Kazi, the lead linguistic scholar at the university had been appointed Janai’s closest advisor. Their communication skills despite not being involved in politics or understanding much of the law within Lux Aurea, had been unparalleled and proved to be just compared to those that spent years understanding the various texts, conflicts and even the diplomacy of their nation. He had learned a great deal in the short time of being within the same space of the young scholar who was fidgety, skittish and jumpy for most of the time outside of the courts. 

Janai stood rooted to her spot. Looking away from the elf in front of her who looked like he had seen better days judging by the sullen look Dorin had given her. She focused her attention towards the huge slab of rock not too far from them. Its stone surface bland and blank, in contrast with her wild thoughts raging, trying to find an answer among the wild field of scattered information. The faint pain that throbbed in her lower back from her earlier encounter with the damned skywing elf felt nonexistent but she knew it was there. The strange feeling that overcame her as she stared at the rock somehow calmed her. Sorting the little she knew from everything that had been blatantly thrown at her. 

Not a single individual, nor a reason as to why someone in her force would betray the treaty put in place came to mind. It felt like a slap to the face. Everything that had happened in Lux Aurea with the corrupted sunforge after the war, the destruction of the lands in Xadia, a skywing elf trying to kill her that she was starting to believe was in coalition with the skywing king himself; everything was so overwhelming. Not even weeks nor months of tedious paperwork or claims from her own city could rival everything that had happened within the week she had been in Katolis. To top it off, there was mutiny rising from somewhere within her group. It couldn’t have been within Amaya’s men. With one being shot at by said skywing elf and the other being with the elf who was informing her, Amaya had already sent her troops back eliminating any possibility that it would be within Katolis’ army. 

Then it dawned on her. The soft breeze, cool and welcome against her skin as if turning the tides around in her whirling thoughts - how had Dorin come to the conclusion of a traitor among  _ their _ ranks? 

Turning to him once more. The elf was hardly a nervous wreck but the silence from her must’ve been enough to invoke that feeling. Holding back a chuckle at the startled expression he had given her, she brought her attention to him just before glancing at Gren. “How certain are you of this?” No anger laced her tone but her words were stern if not steady holding caution. 

Gren was witnessing a lot of firsts today. The usually exuberant elf that would make any situation light and carefree was oddly quiet before his queen as she asked him the question. Not to mention his previous display of annoyance which had taken the strawberry blonde aback. A slight chuckle rose, hidden and hushed by the movement of his light armor as he signed while speaking. “Pretty certain. At the inn where we had stayed last night during the storm, we overheard the attempted attack.” Janai turned her attention to him as he spoke. His eyes met Amaya’s pensive gaze and he continued, “This morning, we searched for them. However, by the time we were ready to leave they had received a letter by someone indicating we were staying in the village.” Still in thought, Amaya’s eyebrows furrowed just slightly, enough for Janai to take notice but didn’t say anything. 

Janai wasn’t sure who these men were. In fact, much of the day yesterday had been a blur. Even when she had regained consciousness, much of what Amaya had told her and certainly much of what had happened seemed borderline surreal. There was a silence that draped over them. Nothing but the rustling leaves, the scent of the morning dew rapidly fading along with the clouds that would offer some solace from the sun’s rays. Nothing compared to Lux Aurea in that aspect. 

After a few moments in thought, Amaya began, “We won’t go to Port Town,” 

The sudden decision caused both Dorin and Janai to question it immediately. But before they could protest Amaya continued. “The men that attacked us are close by. If they received a letter that they are here then chances are they’ll be looking for them.” She motioned towards Gren and Dorin. Understanding full well where Amaya was going with her decision. Janai couldn’t imagine abandoning her people. Judging by Dorin’s stance, he too wasn’t apt to the idea. 

“General Amaya, I understand that we must be careful when walking through this territory,” Dorin began to protest. Annoyance coming back full circle, probably the lack of sleep mixed with other unwavering emotions, “But our people are expecting our return. Our job was to bring both of you back safely.” 

Amaya searched in the elf’s eyes as he spoke. The pooled up emotion followed by the way he moved his hands about as he spoke was clear to her that he was upset. He was afraid. Not of losing his life but of the unknown. The unpredictable. A harsh truth he wasn’t ready to face. Amaya too understood this but they had to accept it one way or another. Softly sighing, she looked down and noticed the hilt of Dorin’s scabbard. There was a red that she was almost certain wasn’t part of the colors of Lux Aurea simply by where it was positioned. Curious, she glanced at him before pointing at it. He didn’t need Gren to translate what she had been looking at. 

Janai noticed the stiffness that followed in Amaya’s stance followed by Dorin growing relatively quiet and still. Gren glanced at her. Something in his gaze told her that he was apologizing but she couldn’t understand why until she realized Amaya was telling Dorin to unsheathe his sword. Suddenly realizing what was happening, Janai didn’t attempt to stop her. Like Gren had said, she was bound to find out. She didn’t think it would be this soon. 

What had caused the question and curiosity that grew with Amaya was the fact that neither Dorin or Gren had mentioned coming in contact with anybody on their way to find them. 

Hesitantly Dorin turned to Janai, she shrugged and crossed her arms. A general sign that she wasn’t up for arguing. Unsheathing his sword, Amaya glanced at the steel blade covered in what she knew very well by it’s copper scent. Fresh, Amaya’s inquisitive gaze almost immediately faltered. 

Unknowingly, her mind raced. All it took was a glance in Janai’s direction for her speculations to come to light. Janai had encountered  _ him.  _ There were no indications that showed signs that something severe had happened to her and not once did Amaya think that maybe the elf had managed to spare her life. The skywing elf was looking her after all. But the sword in Dorin’s hand had told her two things. One of which she knew to be true she just didn’t know which. Gren and Dorin had arrived just before something terrible had transcended or Janai had tried to escape before running into the two. Either way, Dorin’s blade covered in blood meant he had injured something - someone. 

Amaya didn’t question it but rather patted Dorin. Understanding where it came from and what had happened; Gren seemed to relax and so did the elf in front of her. With a short nod, she continued where she had left off. Trying to convince them that Port Town wasn’t an option. 

“We don’t know where this letter came from and based on the time it was received to the time you and Gren were at the village, it must be from somewhere close by.” The voice had startled Janai. She had been preparing to receive the usual paternal worry the human often conjured during times that merited them, but when it didn’t come, Gren’s voice had jump-started the situation at hand. Turning back to face Amaya, failing to hide the hint of surprise, Janai wracked her mind of the map that she had memorized. 

The only place nearby was Port Town and a village further than Port Town heading towards Mount Kalik. Given where the village was, it would take a day for the letter to be received from that location. Dorin grew quiet to which Janai was quick to notice as well as Amaya and Gren. “If it’s not south of here then…” He trailed off. 

The person responsible was in Port Town. 

Janai couldn’t believe the conclusion they had come to. Yet she couldn’t deny the timing, the proximity or the coincidence of how it all came to be. Not wanting to hear any more of the people who were conspiring against her, she walked away. Corvus watched as she strode off towards the way her and Amaya had come from. Presumably the area they had stayed last night. He couldn’t begin to imagine what it was like to go through what she was going through. He carefully took note of the slight limp and watched as Amaya followed after her. 

Being that Janai was relatively new as queen, no one could’ve ever imagined such a thing to come after years of working out a solution to keep the realm from any more unwanted bloodshed, only for it to come back against her. It was well known that Janai hadn’t wanted the throne and right about now she felt the weight more than when she had taken it. 

Janai tried to keep her mind from the worst only for images of the skywing elf to come back to haunt her. His smile had penetrated past the issues at hand and she opened her eyes only to find herself up by the slope that her and Amaya had taken on their way down. The pain in her lower back throbbed but she paid it no mind. Thoughts traveled back to Khessa, wondering what she would do in this situation. Her stern personality followed by her reverence would never allow for such a thing to transpire underneath her watch and just that alone made it harder for Janai to breath. A moment to have that same scowl that used to follow her or the smug look of knowing that she had been wrong, Janai grew to think that maybe she wasn’t really meant for this. Her place at the breach or on the field with her trusted soldiers felt like a lifetime ago yet her heart began to ache for such a simple time. Scoffing to herself when she had first started underneath her sister’s watchful eyes but she knew that that was where she belonged. 

When she had taken the throne after the sunforge had been cleansed, the weight alone hadn’t been as burdensome as she had thought. Her councilmen, followed by Kazi, had helped greatly in dealing with issues and sorting them in a way that it wasn’t too overwhelming. Amaya’s men had also helped in assisting her and her people during it all making it easier to figure everything out yet right now, there was nothing to figure out aside from corruption and death. Why anyone would want to go against the monarchs in a time of peace was beyond her and just how she had managed to fail before the skywing elf made everything doubt her position of so called leadership. Whatever King Haldir had sent this elf to do or whatever plans he had up his sleeves made her furious. She couldn’t begin to imagine what would happen should he be successful. 

Through all the thoughts that kept her occupied as she stood there, head down and feet rooted to the spot; she barely had anything left in her when she heard the light clink of metal of whom she had already presumed was. Soft as it was, her body must’ve betrayed her as the footsteps came to a sudden halt just a few steps from her. 

Janai could practically feel the look Amaya had probably given her. Just like the last time in Lux Aurea and the one by the storm spire the night before the battle. Trying her best to stay strong for her own sake, she turned to face Amaya. Janai’s eyes focused on Amaya’s as if searching and asking the question,  _ how are you?  _ In the most genuine way possible. Janai softly smiled just to reassure her but Amaya tilted her head just a little in question. Not because she didn’t understand but because she had already seen through her once before to know that it was a lie. “I’m fine. I just need some time.” Janai found herself saying. A bit of guilt hit her wondering if Amaya would understand the words as they were and not differently. 

Janai peered over to her after having her gaze fall on Gren in the distance talking to Corvus and Dorin - probably officially introducing them to one another. Unsure if Amaya had understood, Janai saw her take a step forward,  _ ‘You don’t have to do this alone.’  _ Janai actually smiled at the words understanding what she meant by it. Janai knew she didn’t. They were both involved in this one way or another however, like Amaya had told her years ago, she was quick to put the blame on herself and right now she was reminding Janai of that. 

Yet despite the words, her smile fell remembering the elf she had come in contact with. They had both fought against him and they had both failed. Her blade hadn’t come anywhere close to scratching him and even in her heat being mode, he had outsmarted her ironically reminding her of Amaya when they had encountered one another at the breach. Amaya saw the forlorn look that had overtaken Janai’s smile and reached for her hand. The gesture had caused Janai to look at her slightly startled. Too lost in thought perhaps to really understand what had happened in that moment. Just Amaya’s touch had been enough to really let the words sink and solidify. Janai wouldn’t ever understand how Amaya had this effect on her nor how the woman was able to convey so much with just a simple look or in this case a simple touch. 

Feeling the weight somehow lift - fully letting everything go, Janai took that last step forward and placed her head against Amaya’s shoulder. Taking in a deep breath, the raging thoughts almost hushed and died down as she felt the veil of comfort that often came with Amaya that washed over her. Janai took the moment to lace their fingers together and Amaya placed her cheek against her head as if telling her it was okay. Just then everything felt like it would sort itself out but Janai knew it was a lie. Again she found herself wondering if staying here, relishing in this moment would take everything away but feigning naive wasn’t an option. Taking the time to really think things through in the comfortable embrace she was in, Janai thought about Port Town once more. 

The idea of reuniting with Remi and Sarin was a bit tricky and after her encounter with the elf, it would in fact be too bold of a decision. Their only option was to follow the tracks that Corvus had been following. Locating the men that were responsible for taking soldiers from the Standing Battalion had given Janai some sort of hope that the chances of getting some, if not all the answers necessary, was more important. Although Corvus was injured, with Gren and Dorin beside them they would be able to make some progress. They would be heading into territory that she hoped wouldn’t cause problems. If she recalled correctly, Corvus had ventured into Del Bar before returning to Katolis. That was where they needed to go. 

As if sensing the decision Janai had made, Amaya pulled away to peer into the elf’s eyes. Searching for some sort of reassurance. After receiving a slight nod, Amaya pulled away but her attention wasn’t totally lost as Janai kept their hands bound. Curious, Amaya quirked an eyebrow at the action. Half amused and half concerned, she stopped and waited for Janai to speak. She could tell that Janai was getting ready to say something yet was mulling her words over. She waited patiently until Janai was ready. Amaya knew that this was a lot to take in. If there was a way to offer some sort of support, she would be there for Janai whenever she was allowed. After a few minutes, Janai glanced at her. Janai's almost crimson like eyes avoided her own and her lips pursed together in a bashful way that Amaya hadn’t ever seen the elf express. Amaya's attention stood on hers despite finding the whole moment adorable. “Thank you.” Barely, she could see the glimpse of her bashful expression that Janai was quick to eradicate before turning back to the others below. 

Amaya softly smiled at the almost childish look. The way Janai was able to be open and comfortable around her always made her heart flutter in a way that she couldn’t explain. Amaya was glad that she was able to rely on her in this way unlike Janai could with others. Squeezing Janai’s hand just to get her attention, she pulled away,  _ ‘You look cute when you smile like that.’  _ The immediate blush that rose to Janai's cheeks caused Amaya to chuckle. Janai, despite the comment and the embarrassment that flooded her cheeks, didn't turn away from Amaya like she normally would but instead took the moment to laugh as well. Reminding herself that if she needed to continue to fight for the peace she worked so hard for, to fight for moments like these then she needed to keep herself together. 

The movement of Amaya's shoulders as she silently chuckled overtook that feeling of helplessness and despair. How this woman had taken a hold of her in ways she never thought of had always seemed to baffle her. Janai turned to face the others down below once more. Their voices hushed but not as quiet as they could be given the circumstances. Dorin, for as much as he was loyal to her and his companions, would be devastated to leave behind Remi who despite her callous attitude was like a little sister to him. Their dynamic always shocked Janai. Perhaps that was the reason why the council members had entrusted them two with her safety followed by Sarin. It pained her just as much but given that instead of having one but two groups on their trail; Amaya was right. Port Town would have to wait. 

Heading back down, Dorin chuckled at something Corvus had said while Gren tapped him on his shoulder. Janai hated to break the news to him. She saw that both Corvus and Gren had anticipated the outcome. Dorin straightened up after feeling the light nudge. Lips pursed and eyebrows straightened with his posture. "Your Radiance." He firmly said, gaze fixed on hers. 

Glancing at Corvus and Gren, Janai faced Dorin, "We're to make headway to Del Bar." 

Dorin's shoulders slightly slouched at the decision made by his queen. He had promised Remi, Aayu and Eva that he'd return with their queen. The thought of leaving Sarin, who he hadn't even bade farewell to, broke his heart. Nevertheless the decision was made and he would follow his queen wherever that may be. Though new onto the field but not new in real life situations, his concern lied mostly in the two sunfire soldiers that he would be leaving behind. Remi wasn't the kindest of generals in Queen Janai's force. But where Remi was tough and witty, she was also kindhearted and passionate. Many seemed to think otherwise of the Sunfire general but Dorin had managed to break through that hard, seemingly impossible exterior. Another light pat on his shoulder brought him back from his reverie to find none other than Janai herself giving him an expression that was full of the same pain he felt. Eyes slightly widened at her crimson eyes on his. She too would be leaving behind people that she cared for. Janai was that kind of leader. She fought till the last breath to keep her people standing. The weight, although heavy dissipated and Dorin let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. 

"So we make for Del Bar." He finally said. A resolute decision that seemed to ring with more certainty as he spilled the words out. The finality in his tone seemed to give his queen the reassurance and hope she had been looking in him for. 

Janai nodded. With a final look towards the clearing of the luscious trees above, she turned to face them again. "We should move before they find us." Amaya glanced at Corvus as he tried to stand up. Walking over to assist him, Dorin stopped her. His playful eyes moved discreetly towards Janai causing Amaya to give him a perplexed look. 

Dorin brought Corvus up, "Looks like you'll take my horse." He chuckled, walking at a pace that wasn't strenuous on Corvus' leg. Watching them go by, Amaya shrugged. Given the kind smile that Corvus had given Dorin, she realized that they had grown fond of one another in such a short amount of time. 

If they were to head to Del Bar, luck was on their side. A thought arose to inform someone at the capital at least of their location in case they were to be unfortunate in their travels. Gren moved beside her,  _ 'I've made the preparations. It seems these herbs Janai brought back will be useful if we are to make another long journey.'  _ Eyeing the small folded cloth carefully done to hold the herbs, Amaya grabbed one. Remarkably the herb seemed to be brittle and frail. In fact, it almost looked as if it was dying but as they passed by some shade a strange faint glow emanated from the peculiar herb. Xadia and all its magic still did a number on her.  _ 'I'll inform Janai that her horse is ready.'  _ At the words that Gren had said, Amaya came to a halt. 

The look no doubt caused Gren some form of confusion but before he could start, Amaya took another glance at Janai before noticing the limp that she hadn’t seen before. Out of the two circumstances she had thought of earlier, one seemed to definitely be true. The fear she had seen earlier for just a second wasn’t because of the treaty but ultimately for something much worse. The fear of her failing a second time. Sighing to herself for not seeing it before, Gren eyed her. Amaya furrowed her eyebrows. If Dorin had injured the elf then the chances of encountering him again would be slim however the rebels were in no doubt underway. A smile rose to her lips towards Gren who stood there with a softened gaze. He knew Amaya well enough to know that she was trying to piece what had happened but the smile that she had given him had meant another thing.  _ ‘Thank you.’  _ He chuckled at the words knowing full well that there was a lot to unpack in them yet he only bowed a little before Amaya playfully punched him on his shoulder. 

Chuckling at the action, they continued to prepare for their trip to Del bar. 

* * *

Callum entered the throne room. Hardly ever coming into the room itself, only for briefings and for the times he had been called upon by Ezran, he let out a soft sigh. Memories of being here with his step-father, his mother and Ezran had filled his mind. Times were simpler then. Even though it had been hard in the beginning after leaving Zym in Xadia, he knew that times were on the precipice of change. Yet right now…

“Prince Callum.” Opeli’s voice resounded against the high ceilings and hallowed out room. His eyes were not focused on the empty throne but on the vastness of the room itself that had become his brother’s place of reign. His last moments with his father had been just a few steps from where he stood and although he had been here numerous times, he never stopped to think of the embrace that Harrow had given him before he had passed. 

“Any word from Ezran?” Callum asked Opeli. Her stern look always used to terrify him as a child but now that he was much older he was beginning to sympathize with the high cleric. Nevertheless, she was kind and forgiving even though at times her temper seemed to juxtapose that. 

Her eyes grew worried. Callum began to think the worst but Opeli walked over to the table not too far from where they stood to reach for a letter bearing the seal of Duren. Surely Ezran had made it clear he was heading to Xadia to inform the other 3 monarchs of the elven lands that there was trouble brewing within their own however, it hadn’t been made clear why Ezran had chosen to diverge from his original route to Duren. Taking the letter Opeli had given him, his eyes carefully read the words on it. When his expression began to mirror Opeli’s, he brought the letter down to his side. Nyx was right and if they didn’t act accordingly, a new war would be on the brink of rising. The king of the Earthblood elves had been slain here within the five kingdoms. The elves of the Earthblood lands wouldn’t take it lightly. Furthermore, he had been killed by humans. 

The severity of the issue suddenly made Callum grow pale. King Haldir was a more formidable force than he had thought. With the words that Nyx had said to him earlier taken into account, he could attest that the skywing elf was in fact telling the truth. “Del Bar has been quiet on their end with the rebels and it seems that Evenere is looking to find more people that are working under King Haldir.” Opeli’s voice startled him. The saddened tone she held understandable given everything they had been trying to avoid. Another war. 

Only then did Callum realize one if not two things: the war they had tried so hard to end, hadn’t ended. Their hatred had been placed aside on the surface but down below, the wheels were turning in a direction no one had ever anticipated. Almost as if everything that had to do with the war between both races had been put on pause. The inevitable destruction on both sides hadn’t come to end when they had returned Zym to his mother, it hadn’t put a halt to anything but in fact raised more questions of who these new allies were. Can they be trusted and will it really dissipate. “Send forces to Del Bar and Evenere. We must find King Haldir. He can’t be too far.” 

“Callum!” Rayla called out to him as she made way into the throne room with Nyx beside her. “They’ve spotted King Haldir entering Del Bar on the Northern front of Evenere.” 

A bit of hope was shining through the darkness they so desperately wanted out of. “I’ll go find Soren. We need to assemble our troops and make way for Del Bar.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I would like to apologize for going on hiatus for a much longer period than I had intended. While writing this, I began to doubt a lot of my own work while being hit with the ever dreadful writer's block. It goes without saying that I've gained grasp on the creative train.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I really wanted to focus a bit more on Janai and Amaya overcoming obstacles and this was born :)   
> Let me know what you guys think and I'll see ya in the next xD


End file.
